


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】To hurt and heal

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 据说从阿兹卡班出来的人多多少少都会变疯。在巫师大战之后，德拉科·马尔福在阿兹卡班里呆了三个月，出狱后，他有时会精神失常。哈利发现，他真的无法丢弃这种糟糕状态下的德拉科。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Hurt and Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783759) by [cassisluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisluna/pseuds/cassisluna). 



不要装出你好像会想念我的样子，波特。”马尔福讥讽地嘲笑道。再过15分钟，他就要被送到阿兹卡班了。揶揄的咧咧嘴角，这表情出现在他苍白尖瘦的脸上。哈利忍住了才没挥拳上去。

哈利根本不知道自己如此气愤的原因：是因为威森加摩没有听到他的辩护（再一次！！）？或是德拉科·马尔福在激怒他人这方面有着异乎寻常的天赋从而完全不在意自己即将跳入摄魂怪们的怀抱？显然，虚张声势和自负是他能如此坦然的面对一切的原因。

他略微僵硬的肩膀，布满血丝、凹陷下去的眼睛无法愚弄所有人，因此哈利猜想德拉科真的无法尝试糊弄每个人。

毕竟这里，送别他的只有——纳西莎·马尔福和哈利两个人。

卢修斯·马尔福从战后就被送到阿兹卡班了，这是不可避免地。没有人对这条生命的最终裁决提出异议——他的家庭，甚至他自己。

但是纳西莎·马尔福、德拉科·马尔福，哦，还有哈利都拼命的抗争过了。

最后，一切尘埃落定。

德拉科·马尔福被印记了，纳西莎·马尔福没有。

“三个月，” 威森加摩宣布结果：“阿兹卡班服刑3个月；禁用魔法直到8月30日。”

显然哈利的辩护起了作用——格雷戈里·高尔就没这么好运了——三个月——三个月锁在监狱牢笼里——遭受摄魂怪们的侵扰。

“马尔福。”这是哈利现在唯一能说出的词，失败带来的挫折太沉重，因为德拉科·马尔福，这个才17岁的少年，这个见鬼操蛋、虚伪的饭桶，救了他…

“魔法部不可能放过食死徒的。”马尔福回答道，他又戴回冷漠的面具：“放任食死徒是不恰当的。”

哈利摇摇头：“你告诉他们说那不是我，你…你救了我的命，”他的声音越来越轻而又无助，他无法表达自己的罪恶感，没有阻止这个发生的愧疚感。

一个令人怀念的小小笑容慢慢显现在马尔福的嘴角：“我这样做了，是吗？”他冷淡的看着他的眼睛，就好像他一直沉思在回忆当时的场景中，绞尽脑汁后才想起来一样。他叹息了一声，抓紧他的袍子，避免哈利直视的目光。

“我真的无法想象自己竟然这样说了，但很高兴我这么做了。”

面对德拉科的回答，哈利正要情不自禁的走上前，准备做些愚蠢的事——抓住马尔福的肩膀，摇晃着他，请求他生气来发泄…——一只手放在了哈利的肩上，稳住了他。

哈利向身后看去，看到了面无表情的纳西莎，她摇了摇头，在重新看着她儿子之前略微倾斜示意了一下。

“我会等着你的，德拉科。”

马尔福也点了下头，哈利意识到在他亲自道歉之前，他们已经默默的沟通过了，或者说，至少尝试过。

“照顾好我的母亲，”马尔福说，嘴角露出笑容而眼神冰冷：“看样子她开始喜欢你了，回见了波特。”

然后他转身通过了大门——因为如果他步入地狱，他宁愿有尊严的进入而不是被拖进去…哈利觉得，不管其他人怎么说，德拉科·马尔福是个非常勇敢的人。


	2. Chapter 2

早晨的马尔福庄园十分漂亮：崭新的白墙和大理石走廊。阳光穿过大厅，新鲜的空气让人流连忘返。哈利相信这里一定存在着某种魔法，恢复了被伏地魔侵占之前的生机模样。

德拉科的房间也不例外，看上去他的房间就像是被春意拥抱。一个很大的宽敞的房间，有着绿色的墙壁，铺着浅褐色的地毯；他那绿白相间、看上去超级舒适的大床放置在墙的一边，另一个方向有一些台阶，直达阳台。绿色的门打开着，厚重的窗帘被拉到一边，露出一张桌子，两把椅子，和一个花园。

湛蓝的天空，寒风凌冽。柔软的金发随风飘动。

哈利大吃一惊，他不懂这种沉痛的感觉是来源于重新见到马尔福，还是来源于坐着轮椅的马尔福？

马尔福背对着他们，对于他们走进他的房间，他没有任何回应。哈利猜想也许他睡着了，纳西莎大步走向阳台，而哈利一言不发的跟着，然后他看见——

德拉科·马尔福，消瘦、凹陷的脸颊，幽灵般的苍白，但眼睛是睁开的。

“马尔福。”哈利声音沙哑的问候道，但…依旧毫无反应。

马尔福没有抬起头，也没转过身看向他，他只是默默盯着地板，眼神空洞，只有胸口上下起伏的动作表明他还活着。

这番景象让哈利大为震惊，他不由自主的后退一步。

纳西莎悲伤的看着他：“你也许应该下午过后再来，那会儿，他就…在了…”

“在了。”哈利嘴唇颤抖，机械的重复着。他看着德拉科的状态，愧疚感再一次吞没了他。

在阿兹卡班熬过三个月，而他完全不能给予任何帮助。

哈利闭上眼睛，让思绪飘远一会儿。当他重新睁开眼睛，纳西莎小心地观察着他，然后哈利说话了，小心翼翼地说：“我…我可以留下来直到那个时候吗？”

纳西莎很惊讶，显然她试着把这惊讶藏起来。她抬起一只眉毛，又放下：“躲避《预言家日报》，是么？”

哈利咧嘴笑了，很尴尬，但这是事实。过去三个月他一直避免接受任何记者或报社的采访请求。他估计金斯莱也许对他有意见，但他无所谓。他履行了自己的职责。现如今，整个魔法界再也没权力要求他做这做那了。“我猜，他们到底都不会想到我在这里。”

纳西莎轻声笑到：“我也这么想。”她挺直了背，看了她儿子一眼：“我会让猫头鹰给莫丽·韦斯莱送封信说明，待多久由你决定。”

哈利开始拒绝，告诉她真的不用这样，但韦斯莱家知道今天他在这里。厌倦了所有的玩笑以及告诉他别去的种种理由，最后，他做出如果有紧急情况会直接用门钥匙的保证后，他们也随他了。他猜想，如果他长期的踪迹不定，傲罗们也许会席卷整个马尔福庄园。

“我…谢谢您。”


	3. Chapter 3

当马尔福开始走动的时候，已经很晚了。

到目前为止，哈利已经和纳西莎进行一次小型、礼貌的谈话，当她离开去接一个飞路呼叫（floo-call）时，哈利已经开始阅读纳西莎用飞来咒从德拉科行李箱里召唤过来的魔药书。他、罗恩，还有赫敏都决定回校度过最后一年——罗恩开玩笑的说我们的八年级，而赫敏已经唠到他们整个夏天该学习了，以免还得回来读九年级。

在马尔福走动的同时，哈利已经看到第四章的一半内容，睡着了。从小睡中醒过来，哈利焦急的等待着。最后马尔福终于抬起头，看见了他。

德拉科的眼睛不再呆滞了，它们眯着，绞尽脑汁地想他究竟是谁。

哈利希望德拉科能想起来。

“波特。”

他发出了一声长叹，完全没注意自己屏住呼吸多久。

“嗯哼，”他合上了书：“吼喽（Hullo），马尔福。”

马尔福深深的皱着眉：“好嘛，波特。”

哈利软软的点着头：“是的。”

马尔福眨眨眼，朝四周扫了一眼，看着他所处的地方：“我在…”

“不，”哈利接话。他摇了摇头，尝试镇定自己，是的，他还得让另一个平静下来：“你出狱了，你现在在马尔福庄园。”

“哦。”眉头皱的更深了，他的脸也是。他缓缓地看向大理石地砖，白色的墙柱，阳台还有花园。他默默的看着桌子，他的膝盖，他的眼睛睁大了，然后他深深地、颤抖地吸了一口气：“哦，好的。”

但哈利没有料想到接下来的场景：突然，大片的眼泪安静地涌出马尔福的眼睛。

马尔福张开他的双手，凝视着手掌，干净、洁白的。再次颤抖的吸了口气：“梅林。”

哈利不知所措。“马尔福。”他开口，但不知如何说下去。有什么哽在咽喉。

“梅林啊，终于，我…我以为我永远出不来了。”

哈利咽了口口水，艰难的开口：“我…我很抱歉，马尔福。”

但马尔福表现的像是没听见他说话，甚至忘记了他还在这儿。

他在哭，他的头埋在膝盖上，他的身子一直在战栗。

哈利看着德拉科缩成一团——消瘦的胳膊戳在膝盖上，脆弱的手腕试图掩盖奔涌而出的眼泪，他绝望的挣扎着，他的背向前弓着，肩胛骨凸显，哈利惊恐的发现，这骨头好似要刺穿薄薄的皮肤。

这看上去毛骨悚然，哈利不得不闭上眼睛，不得不强迫自己忘记德拉科·马尔福不堪一击的样子。

他不知所措，不确定马尔福是否还记得他在这儿，他不认为马尔福希望得到一个拥抱，至少不是他给的。

他迅速安静的离开房间，茫然的寻找纳西莎告诉他的会客厅的位置。

他不知自己怎么找到了，他的视线模糊不清，后知后觉的发现那是眼泪造成的。他的心刺痛着，就像被什么东西夹住一样，他脑海里只剩下：“哦，我的上帝，马尔福，我对此真的很抱歉。”

当纳西莎看到哈利时，她大吃一惊，但他不知该说些什么，只记得呢喃着马尔福的名字。纳西莎起身，急匆匆的离开，然后下到大厅，转动门把，门发出咯吱声，随后咔哒的一声关上了。

哈利在地板上缩成一团，喘息着，放声大哭。

他不懂，为什么这情景这么打击他？

他想，他哭是因为从没想到——这个场景，他猜到会发生什么，出狱的人多多少少都精神失常了，或者直接疯了。但他从未…他完全六神无主了。

他想过马尔福能安然无恙的从阿兹卡班出来，然后他俩和平的度过八年级，每个人都很好，或者每个人最终都会好起来。

或许，他哭仅仅是因为所有事都不受控制。

莱姆斯、唐克斯、弗雷德、斯内普、邓布利多、塞德里克、小天狼星。噢，天呐，小天狼星！

因此现在德拉科·马尔福疯了。

他至少应该能去阻止，是吧？

战争都结束了，为什么他身边的一切还在遭受这些？

也许，他…累了。

他躲避重任，他逃避魔法部，他远离陋居——韦斯莱一家还是坚持他们是他的家人，尽管他不是…他并不真的是，他感觉自己就是个入侵者，当他们看到他的时候，都试图掩藏他们眼底的哀痛——假装他们没有失去一个儿子，一位兄长。

他尝试逃避这些，他独自一人在格里莫广场度过漫漫长夜——那些夜晚如此的漫长，越来越漫长，像禁林一样黑暗——黑暗的死亡——像死后那样寂静（毕竟死后也没那么平静）。空荡荡的房间里回荡着时钟的滴答声，他回忆着那些永远离开他的人。

但看到德拉科·马尔福的现状让他知道，强迫他意识到一味的逃避改变不了任何事情。事态只会越来越严重，人越来越畏缩。是的，战争是结束了，但那并不意味着一切都好。

每个人都不好受，他也一样。归根到底，也许正是他的不作为，导致现状。


	4. Chapter 4

他从地板站起来，走向主人房间的壁炉，直接飞路回格里莫广场。

漫漫长夜，令人无法忍受的寂静黑暗。因此他把自己的房间锁起来，直到第二天罗恩敲门时才打开。

对时钟的匆匆一瞥，哈利发现他已经错过了午饭时间。

漫长的夜晚，他嚎啕大哭后双眼红肿，筋疲力尽，最后他还是莫名其妙的睡着了。能睡着——他还是觉得非常宽慰——因为他完全不知道怎么——清醒的熬过。

“哈利。”罗恩的声音从门的另一边传过来，饱含关怀和温和之意，哈利确定罗恩一定知道发生了什么。

“我起来了。”哈利声音嘶哑，他咽了一口水润润喉：“我这就过来。”

“妈妈给你送了点吃的，你没吃吗？”

他头疼，强迫自己起床。他知道他看上去一团糟，他的脸被泪痕弄的黏兮兮的，但他没掩饰，至少不应该对罗恩掩饰。

他甚至没精力召唤自己的魔杖。

他打开了门，罗恩看着他。

罗恩突然倒吸一口气，哈利估计他看上去真的糟糕透顶：“伙计。”

哈利用手擦擦脸，抹去了那些黏腻的泪迹，眼睛干涩：“有那么糟糕？”

“你看上去就像吉德罗·洛哈特。”

哈利轻哼一声：“那不是太糟。”

他叹口气，转过身，躺回床上，晃动着脑袋：“你怎么知道？”

“马尔福的妈妈给我妈妈送了封信…她说她很担心你。”

“这真是…难以置信的友好。”

“我懂。妈妈昨天看到信时简直无法相信，刚开始一直说马尔福的妈妈肯定在计划什么。事。梅林啊，哈利，我觉得我妈打算烤个派送过去，蓝莓派。这太荒唐了。我觉得担心你是使他们拉近距离的原因。”

“这…well.我觉得这挺好的。”

在坐在床尾之前，罗恩瞥了一眼哈利：“那么，马尔福回来了？”

哈利想起马尔福在轮椅上啜泣的画面，他盯着天花板：“是啊。”

“他还好吗？”

“不太好。”

“一点都不好，如果你想知道的话。”

哈利安静了，罗恩太了解他了，知道他一直痴迷马尔福这个佼佼者，知道必须让他自己想明白要不然他会很抵触这个。哈利不知道罗恩那些小九九，只是确定罗恩一定猜到了什么，因此保持沉默。

也许，仅仅因为战争。

现在俩人都沉默了，更加的内省。尤其是罗恩，他总是突然爆发，意气用事。他们在战争中吵了太多次，现如今他们思想的不同也不会再让他们争吵了。

罗恩看着他：“是他吗？使你变成这样？”

他把哈利的默不作声当成肯定的回答，他叹了口气，盯着地板：“老兄，我还是不喜欢他，但这并不意味着我对此幸灾乐祸。”

这一次，哈利闭上了双眼，让马尔福战栗着身体的画面出现在眼前：“我了解。”

“你觉得他会回去吗？”

“我，我不确定…这可能看情况吧。”

罗恩了然的点点头：“马尔福夫人在那封信上说你可以回去。”

哈利点点头，对他的落荒而逃红了脸：“谢谢了，罗恩。”

“你会回来的，是吧？”

“是。”

“好吧。”罗恩还想再说点什么，他几乎这么做了。他仍旧盯着地板，眉头皱在一起，牙齿咬着下唇，身侧的手松松握成一个拳头，哈利看到他犹豫的一瞬间：“好的，哈利。”

“拜托。”罗恩眼里没有笑意，因为他还是不赞同哈利痴迷德拉科，看上去哈利也不大喜欢这样的自己，哈利还是很感激，起码罗恩尝试过了。

罗恩站起身，伸了个懒腰，留出小小的笑容：“那么…你饿了吗，哈利？”

哈利没有，没真的饿，不管怎样，还是吃了点。

赫敏现在在澳洲，找到之前被她“一忘皆空”的父母，再重新让她的父母认识她。

哈利和罗恩对此很担心，她回信一切都好（她的父母也很健康，他们现在已经知道她是谁了）。也避免讨论如下内容：“他们为什么不回到英格兰？她父母了解多少真相？她的父母究竟想起来多少？”他俩知道她是故意避而不谈的，因为他们都在经历一些事情，而这个，她不想再徒增烦恼。

离最后一次见她已经过去三个月之久，她不在这儿感觉一切很奇怪，就像失去了什么。他们都想见到她，哈利知道罗恩的心思。

哈利知道有什么发生，发生在…这就是他们在吃莫丽做的烤牛肉和土豆泥时，所谈论的事情。

离战争结束，也已过去了三个月。自从罗恩和赫敏之间发生了点什么，但这还是哈利第一次开口询问。尤其是在这种状况下——他们在准备弗雷德和莱姆斯的葬礼——谈论这个，不是恰当的时机。

吃完饭，哈利躺回床上，罗恩离开了，而克利切收拾了餐具。哈利觉得罗恩并没有表示生气——特别是他对马尔福如此上心，是因为他完全理解你的全部身心都心系一人的感觉。

哈利并不确定罗恩喜欢被这样对比。

罗恩和赫敏

他和…

在他能清楚表达之前，陷入睡眠。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利第二天去了马尔福庄园。

马尔福的注视再次变得空洞，哈利预料到了，但沮丧仍旧沉甸甸。

“他回来了，又走了。”纳西莎在他身边温和地说。她悲伤的看着她的儿子。“这是间断性发作。治疗师说这是意识分离现象，阿兹卡班造成了心理创伤，而且他离摄魂怪们真的是太近了。”

哈利回忆起那种感觉，那种逐渐坠入死亡和黑暗的无力感，暖意从手指上抽离，就好像血液逐渐冰冷。他屏住呼吸，惊恐的问道：“它们…”

纳西莎坚定地摇着头：“不，我猜你曾经遇到过摄魂怪？”

还差点被“吻”了，哈利决定保留这个：“是，我遇到过。”

“那你肯定知道那个感觉，源源不断，每时每刻，持续三个月。”

哈利尽力不去想象这个画面。

轻轻叹了口气，纳西莎坐在椅子上，伸手示意哈利坐在另一把上。

他坐下来，面对着德拉科——醒着，还在呼吸，眼神冰冷。他白金色的发丝随风飘荡，他的手平放在膝盖上，他看上去…很绅士。

纳西莎随着他的视线望去：“我为那晚的事情抱歉，波特先生。”

“哈利。”哈利打断话，“波特先生”听上去太正式了，对于他们的家族关系——起码在这所房子里，太守旧了：“没事，你不用为此道歉的。”

纳西莎惊讶的看着他，很明显她没期待过这个。笑容慢慢显现在她脸上：“哈利，谢谢你。”

这一次，她移动椅子以便她完全面对着他，好像她需要他全部精力，她的凝视变得严肃：“我表示我不能完全理解，为什么你觉得对德拉科现如今的状况负有责任。实际上，我真的很担心你。”

哈利坐直了身体，惊奇于她的暗示。他防备的回答：“我…我不会伤害他。”心里很受伤。

“不，你误解我了。”纳西莎马上安慰他。她摇摇头：“伏地魔——”她直呼伏地魔的大名让哈利诧异，这位夫人把她的全部的勇气藏到哪儿了。“——已经死了，连带着他骇人的统治时期，这些都是因为你，你是位英雄，哈利。你完全可以得到你想要的一切，而没人会反对你，你完全可以潇洒的活着。对德拉科上心，我能理解…”她的双唇紧紧的抿住了，脸上沉痛的表情一闪而过：“这会影响到你的，也许？”

“不——”哈利飞快地打断她的话，不安的说：“不。我…如果我不想这么做的话，我就不会待在这里。”

纳西莎看着他，真的端详着他，就像她在确认他说的是否是真心话，最后，她确定了。她的肩膀放松下来，笑容里有了些许打趣的意思：“那么，我儿子究竟做了什么，让你这么忠诚于他？”

“他救了我的命，你也救了我的命。我…我想要…”就他，哈利想，但这个不完全正确。偿还生命之债？不是，并不是这样。

纳西莎的眼神变得温柔和同情，仿佛了解了。哈利避开她的视线。

“你救了我们，相信我。如果不是你，我们现在不会在这儿了。魔法部肯定会把我们都送进阿兹卡班，然后永远的忘记了我们的存在。”

哈利觉得金斯莱不会这么做的，但威森加摩另当别论吧。

“我们曾经都做出了自己的选择。现在是赎罪。我对此一点都不感到自豪。如果再有一次机会的话，是拯救巫师界，还是拯救我的家庭，我…我想我会更明智些。”她看向她儿子，缓慢的出声：“当我回想起他也做了同样的选择，这…我很痛苦。”

明亮又平静的一天，鸟儿们欢快的叽喳声从花园的各处传来。跟他们沉重的话题相比，反差强烈。

纳西莎悲叹着：“我希望你能理解——我并不是对我们做过的事情而辩解。”

“没事的。”哈利回答：“没关系，如果你想聊聊，我也想…”他停住了，惊讶于流露出真实的想法：“我愿意倾听。”

纳西莎愉快地笑起来：“哈利，记住，你宽容待人，但这世界并不友好。”

她低头看着放在膝盖的手，手指交叉：“即便如此，我还是请你，私人地请求，”她抬起头看着他：“请照顾好我的儿子。”

哈利呛了一口，回答呼之欲出：“马尔福夫人——”

“纳西莎。”她笑了。

哈利缓缓的呼出一口气，同样的惊奇感涌上心房。感觉如此的…好。“纳西莎，你不用提这个请求，我已经决定要这么做了。”

她伸出手，握住了他的，真诚地说：“谢谢你。”


	6. Chapter 6

直到午后，德拉科还恍惚着。

哈利真的不是故意想要待到午餐时间（实际上他还是这么做了），他说服自己。迄今为止，他对德拉科已足够了解，而了解的内容不会是德拉科想让他知道的。同时也更了解纳西莎和卢修斯，这令人困惑，同时越深入了解这个家庭，他越感同身受。

他想知道，如果是他的话，他会怎么做？

基于她之前说的，纳西莎没有狡辩，她讲述了她的故事，也没假装自己是个道德圣人，随后她还为她堂弟的死感到遗憾。

当哈利想起小天狼星的死，心痛不已。遗憾太过真实，哪怕只有一点。纳西莎告诉他更多关于小天狼星的故事：和他一起长大，和他的弟弟一起参加家族聚会。哈利觉得这是她道歉的另一种方式，听着她讲的故事，尽管心痛，依旧深深吸引。失去小天狼星和莱姆斯的伤痛无法磨平。天呐，莱姆斯。

她的言语不知怎么造成巨大的影响，他尝试隐藏悲痛，他明白一切都显现在脸上。

在他起身离开时，纳西莎直视他问道：“你还好吗，哈利？”

哈利觉得她不仅仅问及当下，她关心着过去、未来，他的每一天。他不明白为什么要在此时忠于自己的内心，也许是纳西莎敞开心扉的原因，他也不再掩饰自己。最后，他决定让自己稍微诚实一点。

“不，不是太好。”

纳西莎点点头，没有说安慰的话，她知道他一点都不好。

哈利看着她——她的黑眼圈：“你还好吗？”

纳西莎给了他一个扭曲的笑容：“不，我也很不好。”

突然，哈利明白了——她肩上的重担：她的丈夫将永远在阿兹卡班，留给她的只有被人诟骂的罪行；声名狼藉的姓氏，一座被个疯子玷污的祖宅。她的儿子，她这辈子仅存的爱子，发着疯。

纳西莎沉重的叹了口气：“夏天是许多有势力的家族交际的日子。我一直尝试着尽量参加每一个，但是…自从德拉科回来...变得很困难。”

“交际？”，哈利说，想起过去三个月他扔进垃圾桶的那些精致的邀请函：“你意思是聚会？”

“是的。”纳西莎点点头，她窃笑着：“我假设有些你推掉了。”

哈利露出了一个小小的，无所谓的笑容。

纳西莎接着说：“我依旧跟其他纯血家族在来往。当然，巫师界也知道马尔福家族在战争中扮演的角色，但我们不想躲起来。很多人对马尔福庄园虎视眈眈。”她惆怅地看着她儿子：“我们也许做了些错事，哈利，但我儿子不应该被剥夺他曾经拥有的一切，他不应该经历这个。”

她转过身：“参加这么多社交活动是有点麻烦，我不喜欢把德拉科一人留在这里，特别是此刻的他。”

哈利想起早前，德拉科独自一人盯着花园。来来回回都是同一个画面：他在花园里，但是没人跟他说话。

这太奇怪了。“马尔福”是如何不知不觉中变成了“德拉科”。也许是他跟纳西莎待的太久，而且她在场的情况下，再叫他马尔福太奇怪了，又或者几天前的事让他更了解德拉科——作为一个有血有肉的人——他的虚伪少了，斯莱特林的特质也少了，而更加有“人性”了。

一点点的马尔福，更多的德拉科。

话语未经大脑思考，脱口而出：“当你需要参加这些聚会时，告诉我，我会在你离开的时候照顾德拉科。”

纳西莎惊讶地眨着眼睛：“我…你确定你要这样吗，哈利？”

不，但他越来越确定他想这么说。这个决定一直萦绕在他脑海里：“我确定。”接着，他飞快的补充：“如果你不觉得勉强的话。”

纳西莎又笑了——安心和真正的笑：“胡说。哈利，我们互相麻烦对方。”

 

哈利再次拜访马尔福庄园时，德拉科已回家一周了。纳西莎在苏格兰。餐桌上放了些薄煎饼，施了保温咒，两副餐具。同时留下的还有纳西亚优雅字体写的字条，告诉他帮忙照看德拉科。

早上8点，德拉科已经坐在轮椅里，目光疏离的盯着花园。

他看起来恢复了一点；有朝气了，他的脸圆润些，皮肤也不再是惨白了。说不清是什么原因，哈利确定德拉科并不是不能靠自己吃饭。从他最近和纳西莎交流的信件中得知，德拉科和她待的时间越来越多。

德拉科的头发在阳光下闪耀着，哈利竭力遏制住自己想要触摸的冲动。

他坐在德拉科对面的椅子上，多么尴尬和不可思议。这是第一次纳西莎不在场，德拉科刚刚睡醒又迷失于脑海中的情形下。

斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福。

为了救你向食死徒撒谎。

他闭上眼，厉火舔舐他的衣服，德拉科尖叫着：“别杀他！”，德拉科紧紧抱住他的腰，一起骑着扫帚逃出地狱…

归顺于伏地魔的人不会这么做的。

这是个想要活下来的人。

他转过脸，不再看向德拉科柔软的头发，不再回想那场大火。

他拿起叉子，从盘子里叉起一块薄煎饼，噗通一声放在自个儿的盘子里。

“波特。”

他的叉子吓掉了，脸烧烧的，他看着他：“马尔福。”

“你…”马尔福眯着眼。

哈利紧张的耸了耸肩，这感觉就像干坏事被抓住一样。他猜这应该很奇怪，刚睡醒就发现自己的敌人坐在你家吃你的薄煎饼：“是。”

哈利看着他在确认对面是不是如假包换的哈利波特。

德拉科慢慢地向花园望去：“这是马尔福庄园吗？”

“是。”

“噢。”

类似的对话又出现了。哈利紧张起来，再次提起同样的内容是发生了什么吗。纳西莎不在这里，哈利不知所措。

这次，德拉科看样子终于从恍惚中恢复了，他放松身子，靠在轮椅背上：“过来嘲笑悲惨的我，然后？”

哈利意识到德拉科想起来了，想起很多过往。如果德拉科要恢复曾经的德性，那么哈利绝对是无法容忍的。

“不，马尔福。我在这儿，是为了吃你的薄煎饼。”

德拉科皱着眉，看到了桌子上的煎饼。他过了片刻才有反应，但他的眼神清晰了，说：“把你的脏手从我的煎饼上拿开。”

“不，反正你也没吃它们。”

德拉科，就像曾经的那样，对挑衅做出回应。他举起一只手，缓慢的伸向桌子，把手掌覆在叉子上，他的手指颤抖，哈利明白，心中苦涩：这怕是这么久以来，德拉科为数不多的几次控制他的肢体。

他觉得德拉科不会喜欢他伸出援手，只能看着他。哈利看着他，德拉科的眼神恢复空洞，哈利不知该说什么，德拉科不再移动了。

突然，同样的感觉抓住了他，他的手指变得冰冷。他眨着眼睛，泪光闪烁，眼泪汹涌而下。哽噎，心情沉重。

德拉科·马尔福不应该遭受这些。

他一点也不想让这种事发生。

哈利颤抖的吸口气，起身向前，帮助德拉科重新靠回轮椅上。

他把叉子拿开了，德拉科的手指修长又柔软，却冰冷。哈利握住揉搓着它们，让手指重新暖和。一年级没握住的手，在此时此刻握住。他的手娇小但光滑。这是他从来没做过的事。

他看着还没动过的薄煎饼，不确定德拉科是否会生气。特别是他帮他切好的情形下。

不管怎样，他都会为他切好的，因为他想激怒德拉科。

生气挺好的。任何情绪都会比现在要好。


	7. Chapter 7

德拉科重新“出现”时，他盘里的薄煎饼彻底凉了。而哈利开始吃第三块。

“把你脸上的糖浆擦干净，波特。”这是德拉科式问候。

哈利下意识地擦擦脸，对此毫不在意：“你回来啦。”

“我没离开。”德拉科小声咕哝，盯着他的盘子。哈利不确定德拉科是不是很生气，又或者他是否想起30分钟之前它还是一整块的事儿，又或者回想它怎么变成这样。最后德拉科厌烦的抬起眼睛，问：“你刚刚切了我的薄煎饼？”

哈利又咬下一大口煎饼，以便掩饰此刻的尴尬。他边嚼着煎饼，边点头。

德拉科又盯着煎饼，哈利已经机械的吃完第三块，他的盘子干干净净的，嘴里也再没有塞的满满的（当然也没有什么让他安静的理由），他尝试着问：“你希望我喂你吗？”

他坐直身子，迅速的站起来，拿起叉子，举到德拉科跟前，德拉科愤怒地“哼”了一声，瞪了他一眼：“黄鼠狼一旦知道你要喂我吃早饭，他一定会笑晕过去。”

他抬起一只胳膊，试着卷曲手指握住叉子。

手指运动迟缓，颤抖，德拉科还在尝试。哈利又拿了块煎饼，完美的无视了对面。

他不再饿了，事实上，他，他妈的撑的要死，但他很喜欢这样，像这样吃煎饼。他吃完第四块的时候，德拉科正慢慢的咽着三小块。糖浆滴在他的膝盖上，沾在睡衣上，胳膊上也黏了一部分。再一次，哈利完美的无视他。

糖浆洒满了半个盘子，接着叉子从德拉科的手指中滑落，“铛”的一声掉在了阳台的大理石地砖上。哈利抬起头，刚准备问是否需要帮他捡起来，德拉科又“离开”了。

他眼神空洞，茫然地盯着盘子。

哈利站起身，他绕过桌子，捡起掉在德拉科脚边的叉子。

他一直看着德拉科的脸，没有反应，没有生机，只有嘴角的糖浆。

哈利叹息着拿了一张纸巾：“你才是需要擦干净脸的那个。”他咕哝着，拿起纸巾轻轻的擦拭德拉科的脸颊。

太不可思议了，照顾德拉科·马尔福。

嗯，也不，他并没照顾德拉科·马尔福的打算。他在这里只想有自己的空间，可以远离那些烦人的媒体，吃掉马尔福没吃的早餐。

他擦干净德拉科的嘴巴，随后从口袋里拿出魔杖，清理干净德拉科的衣服。

“你说的没离开是什么意思？”二十分钟后，哈利问重新出现的德拉科，薄饼和桌子上的东西突然消失，出现两杯热茶。

德拉科厌倦的看着他，好像权衡是否应该与哈利展开一场彬彬有礼的对话。最终，他叹息着说：“这讲起来…很模糊，但我还记得发生的事情。而且，别以为我不知道你像照顾个孩子一样擦我的脸，波特。再别这么做。”

“你意思是糖浆就那样黏在你脸上？”

德拉科哼了一声：“你该走了。”

“薄饼又不能凭空消失。”哈利反击。

“你就不能跟鼹鼠们吃薄饼吗？我确定黄鼠狼会极力讨好你，手把手的喂你。”

这就是条件反射，它奇效了，德拉科说的让他变得生动了，哈利竭力控制住自己的怒火：“别那么叫他们。”

“我想怎么叫就怎么叫。”

哈利“啧”了一声，他忘记了，忘记德拉科·马尔福仍旧是个能把人气死的混蛋，哈利继续刺激他：“薄饼曾是弗雷德的最爱，他们再没做过，自从…嗯，你了解的。”

他随后看着德拉科，完全没期待看到他脸上出现的懊悔。

他不会惊讶于接下来的——德拉科的表情逐渐消失，身体迟缓。

“弗雷德的死不是你造成的，你要知道。”德拉科1小时后出现时，哈利说。

他大概确定了让德拉科“消失”的东西。德拉科看样子不是很想讨论他做过的事情，还有他消失时的想法。哈利觉得，或许，德拉科“需要”谈谈它。

“我知道。”

“是吗？”

德拉科没有回答。他别过脸：“所以这就是你来这儿的原因，因为没有薄饼？”

哈利给了他一个笑容：“你又知道了。”

这就是他们如何度过剩下的时间。德拉科离开的时候，哈利给赫敏写了封信，她会为他感到骄傲的——因为他一直在学习；第一次告诉她——德拉科·马尔福出狱了，而他在照顾他。

第二天，她回信，在信的末尾，写道：

我不了解你和马尔福再次牵扯一块儿的原因，但我还是相信你，哈利。我很担心他。我希望不论发生什么，我都能帮上忙。我了解你最近一直躲在格里莫广场。我回来后，我们，嗯，好好谈谈。

马尔福怎样啊？

替我向他问好。


	8. Chapter 8

四天后，哈利返回马尔福庄园。他推开门时，德拉科转过头直视他。

“你在这。”他惊讶的睁大了双眼。

德拉科挑起眉：“这是我的房间，波特。”

“我猜…嗯…”哈利站在门口：“我能进来吗？”

“我母亲告诉我，你已经在这里待了两周。所以别那么婆婆妈妈请求我的允许。”

哈利红着脸进入房间：“嗯，打扰了。”

他穿过房间，意识到这过程中德拉科意识清醒的盯着他，当他走近，他看着桌子：“鸡蛋？”

德拉科也看向桌子，上面已经放好了两份早餐：吐司，煎蛋，水果沙拉，外加一杯咖啡。他叹口气：“坐下，波特。当我家的家养小精灵甚至都为你准备早餐，我想我无法拒绝。”

哈利耸耸肩，拿起放在餐巾上折叠的字条。纳西莎写的，就像以前那些字条一样。他坐好，咽下口水：“你妈妈让我今天过来。”

“你完全可以拒绝她，你知道的。你没义务照顾一个犯人。”

哈利不赞同，但他不上钩：“我知道啊，我只是想这么做。并且是我提议的。”

德拉科凝视着他，他完全好奇问到：“为什么？”

哈利耸耸肩。“免费的食物。”他开始吃早餐，德拉科还盯着他，哈利咽下嘴里塞得满满的鸡蛋和吐司：“你怎么样？”

看上去德拉科并不想直接回答这个问题，他看向别处：“糟糕透顶。我的背疼。”

哈利尽力压下嘴角的笑容。德拉科之前就跟植物人一样，听到他的抱怨还真让人精神振奋：“顺便说句，赫敏向你问好。”

“告诉她不必因为战争结束，而假惺惺的彬彬有礼。”

“她没有假惺惺，她真的担心你。”

德拉科嘲弄着：“你准备告诉我韦斯莱也担心我吗？”

“额，他更多的担心我。不过他时不时问问你的情况。”

“怕是确定我们这里没有食死徒藏在地牢里，伏击我们的黄金男孩复活黑魔王吧。”德拉科抱怨地说。

哈利的叉子停在了半空中，叉子上的鸡蛋重新掉在盘子里：“额，你没开玩笑吧？讲真？”

德拉科严肃的看着他的眼睛：“梅林，波特。如果我们想害你，Binky早就在你的薄饼里下毒了。”

哈利舒了口气。他很高兴Binky没有下毒，那些薄饼真的好吃。“好吧，我会告诉罗恩的——关于那个。”

德拉科大声啧了一声：“你为什么还在这儿？”

哈利耸了耸肩：“你知道，我也不知道。”他诚实地回答。

德拉科靠回椅背，研究着他。

哈利忍住往德拉科嘴里塞一嘴鸡蛋让他别再盯着他的冲动。

过了一会儿，德拉科看向花园。他小声平静的说：“你做了你该做的。我的母亲不用去阿兹卡班，为此，我欠你一个生命之债。我刑期的减少也是因为你的努力。我为此感激不尽。但是这个…”他看向他，眼神疲倦：“你在逃避什么？”

这太难受了，看着德拉科·马尔福被击垮，很久之前，哈利盼望这个，为他曾经做的赎罪，为他不得不拯救他的家庭做出的选择赎罪。

很久之前并不代表现在。

“我很抱歉。”他脱口而出：“你不应该去阿兹卡班。”

德拉科苦涩的笑了：“你忘了我做的那些事了？”

“不，”哈利摇摇头，然后迎着德拉科的目光：“没有，我没忘记。”

“那这算什么？”德拉科假笑着：“黄金男孩的负罪感？”

“别那样叫我。”哈利瞪了他一眼。德拉科决定重新变混蛋时，真的是很难保持冷静。“听着，马尔福。我们真的没必要这样，难道我们就不能…我不确定…交个朋友吗？”

德拉科瑟缩了，眼神飘忽，撇了一下嘴角：“我们一年级就错过这个了，现在再想做朋友，太迟了。”他咕哝的说。

哈利想起来，11岁的德拉科向他伸出手，但他拒绝了。他眨着眼，惊讶于德拉科对此的反应。惊讶于德拉科仍旧惦记着这件事，如此耿耿于怀。

德拉科叹了口气，打断哈利的回忆：“而且，为什么现在想跟我交朋友了？”

“梅林才知道原因，你真是个混球。”哈利回答，模仿他的叹气声，他拿着叉子指着德拉科：“但我现在在这里，别再挑衅我，我可不想向你妈妈解释为什么我封住你的嘴。”

德拉科挑起一边眉毛：“我只是严肃的问问题，你才是对所有问题避而不答的那个。”

哈利涨红着脸，他完全知道他的感觉。他又往嘴里塞了一口吐司：“抱歉，我只是想这么做，好么？这个理由够充分吗？”

德拉科看起来完全不相信，他还是想问问题，但最终，他只是从盘子里拿了张餐巾，铺在膝盖上。

“波特。”

“嗯？”

“别像个巨怪一样吃饭。你弄得一团糟。”

哈利吞下了吐，咧着嘴笑：“对不起啊，马尔福。”

又过了三天。“波特。”德拉科说。早餐和午餐都吃过了，而德拉科今天才第一次开口说话。

哈利从他的书里抬起头。

德拉科凝视着他和他的书，想知道他读的什么。他斜着脑袋，吞了口口水。等了会儿才开口说：“你又在我房间里面干嘛？”

“看书？”

德拉科眨着眼，他缩回轮椅上，仿佛疲于再次回到现实世界。他清了清嗓子：“梅林啊，我认为他们把我送到阿兹卡班的原因，并不包括你竟然开始对魔药书产生浓厚的兴趣。”

“可是我想通过今年的N.E.W.Ts考试，马尔福。”

“我可不赌这个的概率。”

“所以我向你妈妈请求，把你的书借给我。”

德拉科瞪大了双眼：“这是我——！把你脏手拿开！”

哈利转了转眼睛：“我为什么要担心你？阿兹卡班的三个月根本没给你造成影响。”

冷不防地，德拉科平静的面具滑落了：“你还期待着什么？一个——”

然后他消失了。

哈利不知所措，内疚吞没了他，迅速而深刻地。

1小时过去了，哈利把魔药书小心的放回了德拉科的箱子里：“对不起。”

德拉科看着箱子，转而愤怒的看着他：“行了，别为拿了我的东西而羞愧波特。继续，梅林知道你总能得到你想要的帮助。”

“但…但不是这样的。”

“什么？”

“就…我说的那样。”

“你已经说了很多了。”

“马尔福。”

德拉科叹气，挥了下手，他今天尤其的疲惫。看上去回来又花去他太多的精力：“说实话，当我进入那个天杀的鬼地方，我可以打赌我们都预料到会发生什么事，并且直觉完全一致。”

哈利宽心，知道他原谅了他。愧疚逐渐消退：“well…老实说，”他怀念地说：“我还指望你能更和蔼点呢！”

德拉科面无表情的看着他：“我去的是阿兹卡班。波特。不是什么托儿所。”

哈利耸耸肩，这玩笑话，出人意料地，使他发笑。

德拉科别过头：“我还期待着你被疯狂的粉丝们淹没，他们对着你拿着黑魔王首级的照片跪拜，而不是偷偷藏在我这儿。”

“那你想要我亲笔签名的海报吗？”

德拉科突然笑出声。

哈利心满意足的笑了。

这就是他们如何一起消磨时光。德拉科白天的状况逐渐好转，虽说清醒和回来还是花费些时间，但不会再花费几小时。

过去这段时间平静、祥和、难得一见。

有时，德拉科会在谈话中消失，他回来时刚好跟上话题。有时，他会回想之前的话题，哈利都耐心等待着。

这些日子在早餐和聊天中，匆匆而过。


	9. Chapter 9

三周过去了，哈利走进他的房间，盯着桌子上的食物：“今天早上吃什么？”

“香蕉薄饼。”

哈利朝着堆在一起的餐盘看去。在它们旁边的碗里盛放着香蕉片，另一个碗里放着些碾碎的腰果仁，最后一个碗里则放着黄油块儿。“哇哦，好丰盛。”

“我让Binky额外多做了点儿，而你，吃我的那份。”

哈利突然大笑。德拉科想着他，一丝暖意漫过心间。“这还不是因为你根本不吃它们。你真浪费。”

“你当初把它们塞在嘴里，塞的满满的，特么的让我咋吃？巨怪样儿的餐桌礼仪，波特。”

另一阵笑声响起：“好吧，我道歉，我下次会问问你的。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，嘴角抽搐，他看上去有朝气了，不再那么虚弱。也许他现在能稍微活动下自己的胳膊和手指了。他上周一直都和哈利一起吃饭，总比哈利自个儿吃，而德拉科一脸嫌弃看着他吃要好。这比孤零零在格里莫广场要好太多——一张长桌，N多把椅子，但是没有伴儿。

“干嘛？坐下。你到这里不是为了看着我吃饭吧。”

“不啊，薄饼万岁。”他拿了两块薄饼放在盘子里（持续三周在马尔福庄园吃饭，他完全暴露了本性），他叉了一大堆香蕉片，在上面洒满了果仁，又打开了枫糖浆。

“你总是为了薄饼。”德拉科“哼”了一声，拿起叉子，穿过桌子，朝着餐盘伸去。瞥了一眼哈利盘子里面枫糖浆糊，嫌弃地抽了下鼻子。

哈利强行忽视德拉科的表情：“那么，如果这让你好受的话，我过来也为了问下你的情况。”

“你他妈的想干嘛？”

“你睡的好吗？”

“别假惺惺的彬彬有礼，真叫人反胃。”

哈利又塞了一大口薄饼。他发现德拉科真的是很难搞，最容易的办法就是以其人之道还治其人之身。哈利默默地为自己的发现和耐心竖起一个大拇指：“那你他妈的睡了个好觉吗？”

德拉科哈哈大笑。

就像这样，德拉科无意间的大笑给哈利提供了一个确认他很好的机会。哈利觉得自己真的棒极了。

“是的，我睡的很好。谢谢关心。”

哈利尽力咽下薄饼：“很好。”

“是啊，我今天想在花园里面散散步。”德拉科说，他转过身看着花苞微微地笑了。

哈利脱口而出：“那么，我能加入你吗？”

德拉科大吃一惊，他看上去无辜极了。随后德拉科低头吃着薄饼，说：“随你便吧，波特。你想干嘛就干嘛。”

但他们一起吃完早饭后，他再一次消失了。

哈利抓住他的轮椅，推着他在花园里闲逛。

又过了一天，哈利到了，而德拉科已经在花园的中央，他的轮椅放在几步之外的粉色康乃馨花丛中。

哈利停下脚步，忘记了每日问候。

这是个大花园，比德拉科的房间还要大。生机盎然，不同颜色的花朵装点各个角落。有玫瑰，百合，勿忘我，康乃馨和薰衣草。在花园的中间有一座喷泉，喷泉的中央有一尊女人的雕像——傲慢地看着他们，泉水从她大理石雕刻的眼睛中滑落。她头上的蛇告诉哈利她也许曾是一位先祖。

德拉科站在蔚蓝的天空下，穿着单色的毛衫和裤子，他看着花丛，脸上露出小小的笑容。

自从战争结束，哈利终于有时间去思考，并且了解自己如此执着于德拉科的原因。他认为罗恩和赫敏同样了解，仅仅是让他自己发觉。他终究花费了太长时间，但发现和接受完全是两个概念。

一股暖流充斥他的心房，他不由地屏住呼吸，目不转睛。

德拉科看见了他，注意到他的凝视，愉快地假笑着。

“你可以走路。”哈利不假思索地开口，代替了每日问候。

“还真是绝佳的观察力呢，波特！我还长着腿呢！”

哈利尴尬地掩饰：“但是，我是说…就像你的手。”

“我并不打算余生都卡在轮椅上，以此等待圣人波特来拯救我，你需要知道这点。”

这言语刺痛着他：“我不是那个意思。”

“发现我不靠你也能站起来？”

“马尔福。”

“或者遗憾你再也不能展现你的英雄气概，告诉整个巫师界，你是如何帮助一个前食死徒重新站起来？”

“马尔福！”

德拉科准备迎接他的反击。

哈利打断他的话：“我只是很高兴看到你重新站起来。”

德拉科闭上嘴巴，他瞪大了眼睛，哈利看着他转了个身，注意到他发红的耳尖：“别把我想的那么弱。”

“我没有。”哈利走出阳台，进入花园。四周环绕着蝴蝶。他不确定它们是真实的，还是魔法。“起码我不用推着你，你好重。”

德拉科瞪着他：“你说我胖了？”

“是啊，你最近又没锻炼。”

德拉科转向他，走上前：“我会让你知道的——！”他的膝盖顶向他，哈利则是万分感谢自己战时形成的条件反射，他躲开了，同时抓住德拉科的肩膀，但突然失去平衡。他倒向花丛中，身上沾满了叶子。德拉科摊在他身上。

出乎哈利意料之外，德拉科开始放声大笑。

一点小的枝丫刺痛了他的皮肤，而德拉科的笑声太富有感染力了，尤其是此刻——他看起来如此的放松。

“你得扶我起来了，波特，我感觉不到我的腿了。”

“几分钟之前，某个人高傲的说自己可以做到。”

“我是可以啊，不过既然你在这儿，不用白不用！”

哈利用他的膝盖轻轻顶了下他：“我就应该直接把你推喷泉里去，马尔福。”

“我母亲会勃然大怒的，我告诉你。”

“我会向她解释，你就是个混球。”

“波特，你到底帮不帮我？离你的胯部太近了，很尴尬的好么。”

哈利笑了起来。

德拉科也笑着，阳光明媚，发丝闪耀着，他的脸相比之前更生动了。

哈利伸出援手，帮他站起来。当德拉科试图再次用膝盖袭击他之前，他扶了一会儿。他用胳膊搂着他的腰，另一只手抓住他的肘部，把他带回轮椅坐好。德拉科没有生气，哈利也假装毫不在意。

“今天早上吃什么？”哈利推着德拉科沿着斜坡走向阳台时问道。

“你的小脑袋瓜儿里就记着吃嘛？”德拉科恼火地说。他朝着桌子挥挥手，两个盘子出现了——每个盘子里都堆着切好的派。

“蓝莓派。”

哈利认出了它。他的眼睛闪亮着：“喔，这是莫丽做的。”他把轮椅放在德拉科旁边，然后自己坐在之前的位置上。

德拉科冷漠地拿过餐巾，打开铺在膝盖上：“嗯，她昨天送过来的，母亲喜欢它。”

哈利微笑着：“那么，味道如何？”

德拉科低头看着膝盖上的餐巾——它已经铺好了。他清了清嗓子：“我很喜欢，味道很好。”

哈利情不自禁的露出一个温柔的笑容。莫丽·韦斯莱为马尔福家做了一个派，而德拉科·马尔福说蓝莓派很好吃。一丝暖意漫过心海。他明天应该去拜访下陋居。

“莫丽会很高兴听到这个的。”


	10. Chapter 10

又过了一天，哈利直接飞路到陋居，他从壁炉冲出来的时候，屋子突然安静了几分钟。尽管他收到无数来自陋居的邀请，这么安静还是头一回。下一秒，欢呼声和问候声打破了宁静。

“我就说他肯定会在某个星期二过来，给我5个银西可！”乔治大叫着，而罗恩，满脸怨念，不情愿地从他裤子口袋中掏出钱币。

眼前红色长发飞扬，他发现金妮抱住了他，而亚瑟轻轻的拍了拍他的背。

迎接队伍的最后，莫丽偷偷用她的围裙擦了擦眼睛，与此同时，哈利回给她一个羞涩的笑容。

莫丽抽噎了一声，她挥舞手中的长柄勺，再次擦了擦眼睛：“来，过来哈利，你刚好赶上午餐时间。”

餐桌前，嘴巴塞得满满的乔治告诉哈利，罗恩一点都不擅长打赌，随后哈利转告莫丽——德拉科喜欢她的蓝莓派，午餐吃完后，哈利又得到一个共进早餐的邀请。

莫丽一直用围裙在擦眼泪，亚瑟看到笑出声，随后把她拉入怀抱，让她能发泄出来。

八月快结束了，即将到来的学习生活让大家忙碌起来，因此一些不知所云的聚会就慢慢消停了。哈利想这就是纳西莎再没请他到马尔福庄园来的原因，尽管她依旧告诉他想来就来。

哈利最近也没回马尔福庄园，因为赫敏终于回来了，他住在陋居，帮着打扫卫生，施了迷惑咒好能安稳的在对角巷采购。哈利一直担心德拉科是否有精力去对角巷买必需品。

他知道莫丽和纳西莎一直保持联系，而莫丽一直没提及此事，哈利也就没再问。

九月一号就要来了。

哈利推着行李车小跑地穿过9号和10号站台中间的墙面——九又四分之三站台挤的水泄不通，就像金斯莱之前警告他：普通民众和狗仔队会为争相看他大打出手。

他拉下帽檐，挡住眼睛，他敢打赌脏兮兮的金色头发和胖胖的脸颊不会吸引任何狗仔队的注意，他甚至没戴眼镜，只有赫敏放在他背上的手，引导着他走向火车。

罗恩也施了迷惑咒，按照计划，他走在他俩前面。人们很期待看到“格莱芬多铁三角”的，赫敏解释。任何三人行都会引人注意，不管他们施了多么完美的迷惑咒。

记者们喊着：“这儿！”指着各处，但没发现他们。哈利厌烦地看着叫卖印着他头像的徽章和气球的小贩儿们。

“快看，那是德拉科·马尔福！”

哈利快速抬起头，搜寻着，眼前一片模糊。他看到有个人指着，而其他人看着。他眯着眼，希望能看清，随后发现大家都在看他。

接着，另一个人说：“噫，这不是马尔福，马尔福是个瘦家伙。继续你的工作，懂？”

他听到一阵抱怨从身后传来：“太好了，我真不想在今天看到食死徒。”

哈利愤怒地转过身去，而赫敏紧紧抓住了他的毛衫。

“扎克，”赫敏高声叫道，她的绿眼睛看向他，笑容隐去了：“我建议我们加快脚步，知道吗？要不然我们就赶不上车了！！！”

哈利抱怨的嘀咕着，妥协了。

罗恩已在车厢的隔间等他们，他们瘫倒在座位上，迅速的撤了迷惑咒，松口气。

“真是太疯狂了。”金妮怀疑的摇着头，随手拉上了隔间门上的帘子。

“他们是商人啊，才会这么干。”罗恩摇着头，欲言又止：“他们还卖红色的羽毛笔！示爱罗恩·韦斯莱！这样那样！红色羽毛笔！”

赫敏挑开拂在脸上的发丝，严肃地说：“它们的笔头真的很好用。”

罗恩惊恐地看着她：“你买了？！！！！”

赫敏笑了，眼神闪烁：“对角巷那天，我刚好经过一家店。示爱罗恩·韦斯莱，这样那样的。”

哈利和金妮毫无形象的大笑起来，而罗恩的脸慢慢的红了——就像他的头发一样。他俩之间的关系注入了新的活力。

哈利和金妮都知道他们还没为一段浪漫关系做好准备——尤其是目前这种悲痛情况下。罗恩和赫敏接受了这个，哈利起初很谨慎，考虑到接下来可能一切都要改变了。但最后，他依旧爱着他的朋友们，他为他们感到骄傲，而最近——他一直在考虑也许他们的关系一如既往。

今年的霍格沃茨快车空空荡荡，就像预测的那样。

“去年卡罗兄妹掌控学校，虐待学生的事件发生后，家长们就不再愿意让孩子回到学校了。”金妮轻声地说，她回想去年学校发生的事情，不自觉的握紧拳头。火车发出一声长鸣，准备出发。她忧虑的看着哈利：“而且，我无意在对角巷听到——一些关于马尔福回归的流言。”

哈利的紧紧抿着嘴唇。他能想到，人们振振有词，不让他们的孩子返回学校——仅仅因为一个前食死徒。

“只有我们和马尔福，”罗恩皱着眉头：“高尔和诺特都在阿兹卡班，已经关了6个月，对吧？”

赫敏点头：“马尔福的刑期减少多亏哈利的辩护。”

“你觉得他们还会参加今年的N.E.W.TS考试吗？”罗恩问。

哈利回忆着德拉科出狱后的样子。他在那里待了三个月，三个月的时间太长。他完全无法想象格雷戈里·高尔和西奥多·诺特出狱后能变成什么样子：“我觉得不会。”

“哈利，”赫敏转向他，严肃的说：“我觉得你应该照看马尔福。”

哈利惊讶的看着她。他有这个打算，但从没期待赫敏会提议这个。在过去的几周时间里，他向他们分享了他在马尔福庄园的时光以及德拉科的状况。罗恩一脸不情愿的参与谈论这个，但是在他最好的朋友、他的女票（乃至他母亲）…他参与进来，也问了一些问题。他们一致认为德拉科以前一直是个混蛋。

“嗯，我这么打算的。”哈利说。

赫敏摇摇头：“现在，我很担心，你听到车站上那些人的议论了，我真的不期望学生们对他有敌意。”

哈利皱着眉，他怀疑的摇着头：“学生不会的…”声音渐渐减弱，心情沉重。

“我也同意，伙计。”罗恩认真的说。

“还有我。”金妮摇着头说，她的眼睛发亮，很显然她竭力不让自己哭出来：“哈利，去年的霍格沃茨根本不是所学校，完全不受约束，想干什么就干什么。”

赫敏握住她的手。

哈利看着她，想象最糟糕的情形，他深深吸了一口气，点点头，转身离开。

“你想让我们跟你一起吗？”赫敏温柔的问他，哈利摇着头。

“不，我觉得越少的人跟他一起，他越轻松。”他转过脸，露出一个自信的笑容：“下次？”

赫敏笑了：“下次。”


	11. Chapter 11

当哈利穿过火车走道时，穿透隔间窗口的目光和窃窃私语跟着他，谢天谢地没人上攻击他或者让他签名。他猜也许是三个月的无影无踪让大家意识到：黄金男孩并不喜欢吸引眼球，只想平静的度过每一年。

隔间空旷了许多，每个人都知道斯莱特林们坐在火车尽头的车厢。在这里，情况一样：他们好奇的看着他，空气中还是透着一丝警惕的气息，似乎在惊讶哈利·波特跑到蛇窝里来干嘛。

他越走越远，经过了一间又一间空置的隔间。寂静无声。交谈闲聊声远去，在这里，学生人数显然减少的更多。

他焦躁不安，也许德拉科没打算返回霍格沃茨。但…经过了5排空荡荡的隔间后，哈利终于找到了他。

德拉科·马尔福背靠椅子坐着，脑袋倾斜着靠在撑着窗台的胳膊上，双眼直直盯着他那侧窗口外飞快闪过的风景。他在这里！哈利立刻意识到了这点，他看到德拉科眼中流露出的警惕和微微绷紧的身体。

哈利松口气，确定德拉科现在很安全，在发生那么多事情后，他依旧选择回校。哈利轻轻地敲了敲门——仅仅是礼貌，下一秒他就直接推开门走进来。

德拉科吓了一大跳，他转过头——

当哈利看到德拉科脸上的淤青时，快要爆发了。

“发生什么事了？”

看到是哈利后，德拉科明显的放松下来，他皱皱眉：“我摔了一跤。”

“淤青他妈的在你脸上，马尔福！！！”

“我知道，我能感觉到疼。”

“到底发生了什么？”

“我告诉你了，我摔了一跤。”

“马尔福——”

德拉科不耐烦的动了下身子，接着他使劲锤了下窗台：“就是他妈的一个绊腿咒，破特！！你还期待着什么？！！！一个前食死徒返回霍格沃茨，然后得到所有学生的列队欢迎？！！！”

哈利诧异于德拉科突然的爆发，他的怒气慢慢消失了。

德拉科啧了一声，完全恼怒自己失去控制，转过头，又靠回椅子上。

哈利缓缓的坐在他对面的椅子上，他看着那块淤青：“谁干的？”

“别打破砂锅问到底了。”德拉科冷笑，挥动着手：“看起来，巫师界的救世主为了安慰我而去威胁其他无辜群众，这会被千夫所指的。”

“我不会去威胁他们，”哈利防备的说：“只是…跟他们谈谈。”

德拉科看着他，愤怒的喷着气：“用威胁的方式？”

“温和的方式。”

德拉科疲惫的叹息着，用另一只手轻轻摸着另一块淤青：“这关你什么事？”

“我不该管？”

“是的，我们不是在马尔福庄园了，你真的不用再去迎合我母亲。你已经做了你所能做的了。”

“我并不是为了你母亲才这样。”

“所以你到底为了什么？就因为你想跟我做朋友？”德拉科发出尖锐的自嘲声。哈利竭力让自己不那么心痛。“这关爱真是让人窒息，波特。用你该死的英雄气概去征服别人吧，我确定有许多人想吸引你的注意力。”

这没用，德拉科的话依旧让人心痛。

哈利移开目光，不再理会德拉科的冷笑，他尽量让自己面无表情：“是的，马尔福。我是想和你做朋友。”他低声含糊地说。他深深的呼吸着，以此减弱心中的苦涩：“我…我曾以为我们已经是朋友了。”

然后他站起来，准备逃开，准备抚平心中的伤痛时，说：“原来…我想错了。”

德拉科像抽离了所有力气，摔倒在地上，发出了一声闷响。

当德拉科再次醒过来，哈利已从突然的情绪中缓过来，并且疲于解释为什么他们此刻坐在隔间的地板上——双腿不得不适应狭小的空间而紧紧贴合着，而胳膊紧紧拥抱着彼此。

“欢迎回来。”哈利开口：“顺便，我治好了你的伤。”

德拉科的头靠着哈利的肩膀，他没动：“我的脸从来就不需要修理，它一直是完美无缺的。”

哈利的声音透露着笑意：“嗯哼~”


	12. Chapter 12

米勒娃·麦格——现任校长——热情欢迎他们回校，并发表了简短却感人至深的欢迎致辞，这让学生们禁不住热泪盈眶，接着便是分院仪式和大餐时刻。课程就像往常一样：八年级的学生按照七年级的课表上课。

但也有不同以往的现象，包括校园内时不时的寂静——学生人数的减少，一个月前发生在这里的大战。

有些地方尽管仍在修缮恢复中——但保证万圣节之前完全修缮好。

第一个月过的相当艰难：学生们在他们的必经之路等待着索要签名和合影。哈利发觉就算是在公共休息室也完全失去了个人空间——不时有人凑到他身旁坐下，开始询问诸如“击败黑魔王感觉如何”这种破问题。赫敏已经常驻图书馆仅仅为了能得到片刻安宁的学习时间——对此她抱怨到：“下次谁再敢在公共休息室打扰我，我会施咒的——锁舌封喉！”

最糟糕的是，哈利的怒气值在持续增加——他完全没办法接近德拉科——总是有这样那样的粉丝们拦住他。也许，哈利想，这倒是件好事。德拉科从没对他在火车上提出遇到的情景退缩，他所说的话使得哈利明白：他必须忍耐和忽视想去积极寻找铂金发色和苍白皮肤的强烈愿望。

尽管如此，深夜，一股虚度光阴的罪恶感让他恢复到之前的老习惯：

盯着活点地图。

“额。”赫敏在一个美好的周末早晨评论道。

“哈？”罗恩问，他从他面前吃完的鸡肉派看过去：“额..额什么？？”

赫敏转了转她的羽毛笔，她吃了一半早餐的盘子旁边放了一本打开的书。罗恩和哈利已经彻底放弃劝她应该好好吃早饭而不是学习，（“这个时间看书太早啦，敏！！”罗恩绝望地辩解。）

“额，”赫敏再次说，拿笔指着休息室的另一边。

罗恩看向她指的方向，眨了眨眼，注视着，也说了句：“额。”

哈利，面对他俩坐着，也同样感受到他们对他背后的什么好奇的打量，他呼吸微微加快：“你们在看啥？”

他扫视一圈大厅，没看出有什么不寻常的地方。这会儿已经很晚了，因此大厅里并没有像用餐期间那么拥挤。学生们成群结队的聚在一次聊天大笑着。他转回身看着他的朋友们：“我没看见他。”

罗恩喷了个鼻息，重新专注于他最爱的派：“我很吃惊。你总是第一个发现他。”

哈利意识到他们在说什么，脸开始慢慢变红：“我没有…我意思是…最近没有。”

罗恩翻了个白眼：“我看见你晚上盯着地图，哈利。”

“我不是用它来看他！！”哈利迅速否认，脸红了，但他立马知道这不过是个谎言。罗恩和赫敏都怀疑的挑起一只眉毛。“不仅仅是他。”

“胡扯，”罗恩说：“你最好同时盯着阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。他们最近真是过分亲密。”

他不得不控制自己不要站起来，他心痛着，过去也常常这样。“好吧，这不关我的事，对吧？”

赫敏怜悯的苦笑了下：“我猜是的。”

哈利开始寻找阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯的名字。

接下来的几个星期，他沮丧地发现，在斯莱特林的公共休息室中，她的名字和德拉科的名字紧紧挨在一起。

但，这不关他的事。

他跟这一切无关。

一点关系都没有。

他恢复了以往的生活，为即将到来的考试复习，拒绝合照，和朋友们说笑，坚决的否认——这一切不伤人。


	13. Chapter 13

万圣节活动后，“哈利。”金妮恳求的说。已经是午后了，天空是阴暗的灰色。一小时后，就是晚餐时间。他们一起坐在钟楼院子里的一条长椅上，金妮孤注一掷地说：“拉文克劳把我们打的落花流水。我们需要你。”

哈利羞涩的笑了。他们之前有过许多次类似的谈话——陋居中有过无数次，他想金妮还是没放弃。“我很抱歉，金妮，我不想玩了，我只想平静的度过最后一年。”

金妮恼火地哼了一声，像个任性的孩子那样交叉双臂：“你不想念飞行的感觉吗？”

“想念。”哈利笑着，惊讶于她的反应。“只是不想引起注意罢了，我猜。另外，你做的很棒，我看了你所有的比赛，你从没让任何人从你手上得分。”

金妮因为这赞扬而得意洋洋，然后她轻微眯了眯眼睛：“难道…这是…因为…你懂得…”

哈利睁大眼睛，急忙摆着手，下意识的否认：“哦，不！不不不，这很好，金。我不是回避你的问题。如果这是你的想法，这…根本不是那样的。”

金妮笑了，人也放松了：“好吧，很好。”然后，她看了看周围，发现没人，靠近他耳语道：“那么，难道这个是因为…？”

“因为…？”

“well，嗯，”她几乎是歉意地笑了笑：“马尔福？”

哈利的震惊脸成功让金妮笑出声：“我道歉，罗恩这么告诉我的，我的意思是，他不是故意提这个的，他只是很担心。”

哈利感觉自己的脸开始发烫。现在知道的就是他朋友已经知道了，另一个再和他们讨论全部这个。他过去常常把它当做公开的秘密，众人看破不说破。“我知道他是。嗯，不。这跟他无关，我想。我只是累了，我想让每个人停下…我不知道，对待我就像，额…哈利·波特。”

金妮继续笑，就像之前一样，每件事发生之前。就像她真诚的发现他绝对地惹人喜爱。她容光焕发，当她转过头，大声的笑着时，她红色的长发飞舞着。哈利觉得如果他想，他可以再次爱上她，他觉得他俩完全能成。

“好吧，我该走了。”她咧嘴笑着，眼睛闪烁：“但是你能在某些练习的时候加入我们吗？帮助训练我们的找球手？他很棒，真的很棒，但是他没你那种直觉。”

哈利回笑着：“你为什么不当找球手呢？那样的话。拉文克劳就彻底没机会了。”

然后，就像以前一样，他第一个发现了那抹金色。

金妮看着他目光越过她的肩膀，转过身，眨眨眼：“噢，马尔福。”

在院子的尽头，德拉科正从钟楼走下来，他的脸色更苍白了，就像他仍然病着，但他没有放慢脚步，他礼貌地冲他们点头示意，然后大步地迅速经过。“真不好意思打扰到你们了，请继续。”

哈利迅速地站起来：“马尔福。”

他不明白为什么这感觉就好像他在做着不好的事，然后抓现行一样。他感觉德拉科莫名其妙地，为什么会这样，他不明白。也许德拉科和阿斯托利亚要出去约会，他不明白为什么他需要解释下自己刚刚的行为。

德拉科没有停下脚步。当然，他走上去往Stone Circle的桥，完全没回头。

金妮抓住他的袖子，哈利惊讶地看着她，她仰起头示意德拉科的方向。

让他更为惊讶的是，她完全没被德拉科的无礼（就像曾经对待她那样）惹恼。事实上，她看上去很担心，为此他心怀感激。


	14. Chapter 14

“马尔福，等一下！”

他们都站在桥上，十一月的寒风吹起他们的斗篷，刺痛他们的脸颊。马尔福没停下脚步，哈利期待着他能停住，他向前一扑，抓住了他的手腕。

德拉科转过身，瞪着他，他看上去仍旧苍白，疲惫不堪。尽管德拉科一如既往的当个混蛋，但哈利还是很担心他。

“你想要干什么，波特？”

“等下，马尔福，我只是想跟你说说话。”

“好吧，我不想。现在走开点儿，回到你女朋友那里去，我确定她在等你。”

哈利困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“金妮？她不是我女朋友。”

“好吧，我真不介意你想操谁。爱谁谁。”

哈利蹙额，他没松开德拉科的手腕。他现在难以理解：为什么德拉科步伐匆匆，为什么德拉科咄咄逼人。在他的脑海深处，有个声音悄声的告诉他，看上去德拉科…在嫉妒。

“别那么说她。”哈利努力平稳自己的呼吸。

德拉科冷笑一声，而哈利被伤到了——这种声音很久没出现过了——自从他看到德拉科开心放松的笑脸，阳光下闪亮的双眼。他愤怒于德拉科对他的防备，再一次的。就好像夏天的时光不复存在，就好像没有分享香蕉薄饼，就好像花园的散步化为虚无。

他恨自己如此在意这一切，就像个陷入爱河的傻瓜。

“你才是那个谁都想搭话的人，波特。”

哈利松开他的手腕，摇了摇头，闷闷不乐的瞪着他：“梅林啊，马尔福。你怎么了？我只是想问问你最近怎么样啊。”

“很好，太棒了。所以，够了吗？”德拉科转过身，准备离开。

“别，马尔福——”

德拉科转过头，怒视着，嘴巴发出暴怒的嘶嘶声：“走开，去操韦斯莱，如果你渴望这个…”

哈利猛地把拳头砸向围栏，发出砰的一声，回荡在峡谷间，而桥面开始随着他的猛击而晃动。血液涌向大脑，他怒火中烧——德拉科真他妈的是个混蛋，而自己还是被他深深吸引。

德拉科愣住了，他没想到哈利会发这么大的火，但哈利不愿在意了，如果德拉科选择继续当个混蛋，好吧，恕不奉陪。

哈利恨恨地咬紧牙，准备在做出不可挽回，但事后后悔的事情之前离开。“我真不知道我为什么还没放弃。就这样吧，马尔福。我希望你能幸福。”

接着他离开了，重重的走下桥，回到之前的院子。双手不住的颤抖，心脏嘭嘭嘭激烈的跳动。

在他身后，他没看到德拉科跌倒在地，双手捂着脸，发出悲伤虚弱的笑声，喃喃自语：“该死的，波特。你为什么不揍我一拳呢？”

德拉科感觉自己漂浮着，从一个意识流到另一个意识里。一分钟之前，他在那里，看着木制桥面，知道他正做着，他的身体在做着，他的眼睛在看着。接着，他处在薄雾里，就像其他人看着桥面，而他是通过他们的眼睛看到的。然后，一切又变化了。他不知道再一次看到桥面时过去了多久，外面很黑，在他脑海里，它提醒着他——已接近夜晚时刻。

桥面上传来吱呀的声音，还有小蜘蛛，如此的小，他惊奇于这个竟然不会被风吹跑，从它们身上滑过，他不确定他也能滑过它们吗。

他跟波特说什么了？波特疯了。离他看到波特怒气冲冲的样子已过去很久。他不喜欢这样，他从来就不喜欢这样。他可以忍受，但为什么感觉很受伤？

他们谈论了一些事情。一个女孩，波特的女孩。噢，韦斯莱。

他的视力变得更模糊。

会好起来的，他想，他们会组成一个最幸福的家庭。

但是…心太疼了。

他跟波特说了什么？

好黑，比阿兹卡班还要黑。

阿兹卡班至少还有月光穿过牢房。

但是这更黑，黑漆漆的。所有的光线都被上方的树木遮挡。他听到叶子的沙沙声，昆虫连续的叫声，有什么东西在前面怒吼，德拉科不知道这是现实，还是再次迷失在脑海中。

他需要离开。他知道他必须。他总是知道。但波特的离去——事实在脑海中挥之不去。他想他会好起来的。

不，他很糟糕，波特的怒气，他想念庄园，想念花园和早餐，还有，波特。

另一声怒吼回荡在他周围，他不知道走向哪里，他只知道自己在走。他不确定，这里太黑了，而且波特不在身边。


	15. Chapter 15

德拉科清醒过来，闻到了夹杂着汗水、糖果的甜味和清爽的肥皂味。某个人背着他，他马上就知道那个人是谁。他把鼻子埋在哈利的头发里，他不确定这是不是真实的，他很想哭。

他想他已经哭了。

波特停下脚步，站住。德拉科意识到他们还在城堡外面。还是漆黑一片，只有头顶的月光和城堡中发出的光亮照着他们脚下的路。寒风习习，吹动他们的长袍。波特背着他，他可能有点重，但波特紧紧圈住他的腿。

波特说：“我很抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

德拉科恍惚了一段时间，他不知道波特在说什么。

“我会继续缠着你的，马尔福。别想躲着我。”

德拉科咯咯笑出声。愚蠢的波特，愚蠢。他一直坚持不懈地骚扰波特。这个小坏蛋只想拯救每个人，甚至那些不值得救的人。“我很愚蠢，波特。”

“你真是叫人难以忍受，这才是你。”

波特娱乐他，德拉科想念这个——他高兴时的声音。他希望他没有。

波特继续走，德拉科伸出胳膊，交叉环住波特的肩膀防止自己掉下去，他的鼻子贴近波特的脖子，感受波特皮肤散发的热气，他允许自己小小的任性脆弱一下，因为，他发誓，这绝对是最后一次。

他想要亲吻波特的脖子。

他开口：“让我下来。”

波特微微偏了偏头，余光看着他：“你可以走吗？”

“是的。”

波特慢慢的蹲下，松开他的腿，让他稳好重心，然后让德拉科站起身。接着波特站起来，仔细的检查，担忧的看着他：“你还好吗？”

不，他的视线变暗了，他觉得头痛到炸裂：“还好。”

“你看上去就要吐了。”

“你在做梦。”

波特翻了个白眼，伸出手臂，圈住他的肩膀。再一次，他俩抱在一起，就像往常一样。不过德拉科突然踉跄一下。

波特的手立刻搂紧他的腰：“梅林啊，马尔福。你可以让我帮忙，你知道的。”他嘶嘶做声。

德拉科的视野清晰了，虽说只有一点儿。他再次尝试站直。

波特软软的声音近在耳边：“你可以叫我帮你的。”

德拉科下意识的回答：“我知道。”

他知道。

但他们穿过大厅时，一片寂静。唯一的动静是他们走路的脚步声和沉重的呼吸声。德拉科努力保持清醒，过了一会儿他终于意识到他们已经站在一堵眼熟的墙壁前。

他怀疑的大笑着：“波特，你是如何得知到斯莱特林公共休息室的路的？”

波特冲他咧嘴笑着：“秘密交换。”他抬起下巴示意那堵墙：“当我们进去后，我会告诉你。你现在能站稳吗？”

德拉科做到了。他认为自己坚持不了多久，如果他继续依赖波特，该死的。“我们？”

波特笑容加深了，德拉科咒骂着心中的感情，不管它感觉到了什么，一定是恶心引起的。

波特仔细在长袍口袋翻找起来，用他的魔杖找到了一件衣服的一角。一挥一抖，这一小角衣服变成了一件大斗篷，像夜晚的天空那样闪耀着。他把他自己包进去，德拉科难以置信的看着波特消失的地方。

当然，波特有件隐形斗篷。

“你这个讨厌鬼。”

咯咯咯的笑声回荡在地下室里：“所以，口令是什么？”

波特在斯莱特林的地盘。

波特在他房间里。

就算，波特以前也在他房间，但…那并不是斯莱特林。

这种震惊和荒谬感让德拉科冲着床走过去，躺下放空大脑。他的记忆里存在着太多的缺口，尝试搞清楚这一切并没给他带来帮助。

一阵嘎吱声传来，德拉科料到波特离开，自然的就像在庄园一样，爬上另一张床——最近的那张。

曾经是高尔的那张。

德拉科叹息着，双手蹭着脸颊：“你是怎么知道我在禁林里？”

波特局促不安的回答：“我有张地图，可以显示城堡里每个人的位置。”

德拉科喷了个鼻息，怀疑的摇着脑袋：“你有很多新奇玩意儿，不是吗？”他甩开他的靴子，也不管长袍上沾了多少泥，把脚放在床上，然后躺好——头还是阵痛，看向波特，他稍后会清理一新床单的。

“额…好吧，你还真不是空手打败伏地魔的。”

波特的胳膊交叉放于脑后躺着，让他的脚和脏靴子挨着地。

“你在沾沾自喜吗？”

波特转了转眼睛，嘴角露出笑容，眼睛闪烁，就像许诺一个有趣的誓言：“不啊，马尔福。”

他站起来，穿过房间，然后坐在德拉科脑袋旁空出的位置，他再一次翻找口袋，拿出了一张陈旧折起来的羊皮纸，然后凑到德拉科脸前：“来，试一下，用你的魔杖轻轻敲一下，然后说”我庄严宣誓我不干好事”。”

坚定地忽略波特跟他之间的距离（或者彻底视而不见），德拉科瞪着那张羊皮纸：“你在逗我玩吗？”

“没啊，我没耍你，你真是难搞，不是吗？”

德拉科仍旧怀疑，还是从口袋里面拿出魔杖。新的那根，在八月的最后一次迅速的从奥利凡德那里买下，而几乎是同一天，金斯莱告诉他禁用魔法的指令已经取消。他不安又羞愧的面对那个老人——特别是之前那些食死徒在他家的地窖里对这个老人做的事。但加里克·奥利凡德看了他一眼，消失在货架间，回来时拿着一根魔杖，宽恕了他。

“10英寸长，花楸木，独角兽毛。年轻的德拉科·马尔福先生，无论前进的道路多么艰辛与黑暗，你的坚持不懈终究会带领你找到那曙光。”

这不是他那个老伙计，当然，他也不知道它在哪儿（波特？魔法部？）。他不敢问。

屏住呼吸，德拉科用魔杖轻敲着羊皮纸，说：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

羊皮纸展开了，墨水的印记从 中心出现，延伸到周围，到四个角，接着形成…

“霍格沃茨。”他难以置信。他用胳膊撑起自己，眼睛睁大，惊讶的张着嘴看向波特。

波特咧着嘴笑，他指了指下面右边的角落，斯莱特林宿舍，他俩的名字显示在上面。

这太奇怪了，他俩的名字在一起，毕竟他们不相配。

“你晚餐没出现，”波特继续他们的话题：“我查了下地图，到处都没找到你。”

德拉科看着标示着大厅的区域，那里空无一人。他不知道现在的时间，估计已到宵禁时间了。他想象这波特在吃晚餐，发现他不在那里，接着翻出这张荒谬的地图，只为了寻找他。

他眼神闪烁，让自己不要显得太过高兴：“其他人会把这个叫做”跟踪”。”他转移话题。

波特的脸变红了：“闭嘴，我只是很担心。”

他现在是绝对的欢欣雀跃，该死的波特：“担心可怜的小德拉科发狂，掉进湖里？”

“是的，马尔福。我担心你很奇怪么？现在别再想把我赶走，我在尝试进行一场礼貌的谈话。”

德拉科大声的清了清嗓子，他希望黑暗掩盖他脸红的事实：“所以，你没在上面找到我，假设我在禁林？”

“well，这是地图上唯一不显示的地方，我靠直觉。”

德拉科不敢相信：“你去禁林依靠直觉？”

波特无所谓的耸耸肩：“这又不是我第一次去那里，而且你又不可能走太远。”

他没疯…波特疯了。现在一切都说通了，今天发生的一切错得太离谱。“梅林啊，波特，你意思是我差点让巫师界的救世主被狼撕裂，仅仅是因为他靠直觉愚蠢的追踪一个前食死徒？”

波特再次皱眉：“停下那么叫我，停止那么叫你。”

“它们表述的没错，波特。别太敏感。”

“所以，”波特暴躁的打断它，如果继续讨论这个，他们又要陷入争吵的境地：“这就是我找到你的过程。”

德拉科气愤地瞪了一眼，摇摇头，还是不敢相信，摇晃让他的脑袋更疼了，他躺回床上。这太荒唐了，整件事。

波特在这里，干涉他和他的生活，而他很喜欢这样。喜欢得到波特的注意、波特的时间、波特的关心，当德拉科讲了一些很好笑的事情时，波特回应的笑容。

他想让波特停下，他不值得得到这些。

黑魔标记灼热、沉重的印记在他的前臂上，袖子的遮掩下。他把它伸到眼前，深深的吸口气。他感谢他的幸运星，或者不管其他什么高高悬挂在天上的东西——还好他们今天都没出事，因为自己发疯或者无法控制的发疯，让波特出了事，他永远不会原谅自己。他不能这样愚蠢的陷入爱河。

“下次，别这样做了，我的生命不值得你这样。”

谈话中断，他的眼泪滑下脸庞，波特轻声温柔的说：“这事儿我说了算。”

德拉科无力地笑着：“你不能拯救所有人。”

“我知道。但我只想救你。”


	16. Chapter 16

“如果我经常这么做，会越来越容易。”德拉科发现自己过了一段时间开始解释。

他仍旧直直的躺在床上，转向他那边，看着地图上移动的姓名（缎带形状装饰的姓名）。波特没有回到另一张床上，他水平地躺下来，他的腿在德拉科头的上方。

德拉科清理了他的衣服和床，难以忍受砂石和泥土。波特问他是否知道自己走到禁林，他们开始新的话题。

“我很擅长大脑封闭术，我的姑妈说我天生擅长。”他闭上眼睛，他冷笑着——想起贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和他们午夜的大脑封闭术训练，仅是让他为任务做好准备。他再次睁开眼，不想回忆这个细节：“成长中尝试达到我父亲期望的要求——变得野心勃勃和残酷。我想，那对我来说容易许多，拿贝拉姑妈的话来说，清空我的情感。”

他想起的记忆现如今不同了，由石板、金属栏杆、刺骨的寒冷组成。他做出选择避免这些。

“这些都让我避免迷失在摄魂怪的影响里，我做越多次，就越容易，回来也就越艰难。”

他的眼睛再一次追踪着地图，看向地下室，看到姓名的缎带，写着“哈利·波特”。

“你还记得我第一次从那个鬼地方出来时候的样子吧。”

床抖动了，德拉科料到波特的点头。

“但已经好很多，不是吗？我最后几次去庄园的时候，你已经发作的没那么频繁了。”

“嗯。”德拉科回答：“我母亲说很可能会复发。”

“为什么？”

德拉科回忆他在庄园的夏日时光。他想起他感受到的幸福，恐惧在那些时光已经变得陌生——在他被印记，他的任务，他灵魂深处对黑魔王的恐惧——一旦他的任务失败，黑魔王会对他的家庭做出什么。他随后回忆起，每天醒来这世界也没那么糟糕，如果他醒来有香蕉薄饼和明亮的绿眼睛。

他继续回想着接下的几个星期。

波特和他的朋友们，距离生疏、总待在另一边，他的眼睛一直在寻找着什么。

德拉科知道原因，但他不会告诉波特。

“我也不知道，波特。”

“我该走了，”波特说，坐起来发出一声叹息：“罗恩会担心的。”

德拉科无言地点点头，他不可能做出主动让波特留下来的事，头疼减轻，因此他尝试的重新坐起来。

波特熟练的整理好袍子，再次拿出魔杖，敲敲地图：“恶作剧完毕。”

地图上的墨迹消失，并自动折叠起来。波特把它和魔杖一起放进口袋里。他穿过房间，走到高尔的床前拿起隐形斗篷，踟蹰。他转过身，担心的皱眉：“你没事吧，马尔福？”

德拉科不知怎么回答，仍点点头，他会没事的。

波特看起来没那么放心，他回头致意，走向房门。把隐形斗篷撑开，叹了口气。他转向德拉科，仿佛要说些什么，最后放弃了。他闭上嘴，取而代之，他咧开嘴笑着说：“那么明天见。”

德拉科不由地脱口而出：“回来。”

波特惊讶地看着他。

德拉科恨自己，他本不打算做这个的：“明天，我的意思是明天过来。”

他的心怦怦地剧烈跳动着，他吞下口水，平定自己的呼吸：“带上你那件隐形斗篷。”

他不知道自己在说什么，但是波特笑了。上帝啊，他妈的他想念这笑容。他的头还在疼，他还是回给他个笑容。

“好的，晚餐之后。”

波特离开了，德拉科想，不，不行，不能这样，绝对不行。

第二天的早餐后，哈利厚着脸皮地找着金色头发。当他看到德拉科坐在斯莱特林的桌子前，看起来状态不错，还跟一些七年级的学生聊着天，他舒了口气。他全神贯注的注视着德拉科，没发现自己背后站着一个女孩，直到罗恩狠狠的用胳膊捣了他一下。

“哎唷！！”他惊叫出声。同时一个温柔欢快的声音说：“哈利？”

哈利完全忘记继续瞪着罗恩，转而震惊的看着她。

一个高个子的女孩，有着柔软直到腰间的棕色卷发，紧张的看着他。在他俩的周围，学生开始议论纷纷，惊讶一个斯莱特林为什么要跟哈利·波特说话。

“嗨，我是阿斯托利亚。”

哈利知道了。他瞪着一旁窃窃私语的四年级的拉文克劳们，叹口气，他转过身，面对阿斯托利亚。“嗨，阿斯托利亚，你是达芙妮的妹妹。”

阿斯托利亚松口气，知道她不用做自我介绍了：“是的。”她看着哈利已经空着的餐盘：“如果可以的话，我能占用你几分钟时间吗？”

他盯着身旁的罗恩——无所谓的耸耸肩，继续他的早餐。然后坐在他对面的赫敏，友好的冲阿斯托利亚笑了一下，转向哈利，冲他向门口示意一下：“去吧，我们会在斯拉霍恩教授的课上帮你占座的。”

哈利感激的笑着，他站起来，走向大门口。一大群人盯着他们，他厌恶这个：“介意我们一起走走吗？”

哈利差不多知道他们要谈论什么。他们朝着院子的方向走去，还是有学生围在周围，因此他们转而向船屋走去。

阿斯托利亚直截了当的说：“德拉科告诉我昨晚发生的事情了。”

哈利不知作何感想——德拉科和阿斯托利亚的关系如此亲密，不仅叫他的教名，而且他还毫无保留的告诉昨晚的事：“噢。”

阿斯托利亚微微的笑着，开始解释：“我意思是，我尝试帮助他，你看我们很小就认识了。我们的母亲都经常互相拜访。纳西莎告诉我他在…发生的”她迟疑了，低头看着自己身前紧握的双手，转过身，悲伤的看着他：“她请求我帮帮他，但是最近，情况更糟了。我不能一直在他身边看护他。尤其是上课时间。”

哈利想起阿斯托利亚是六年级学生。

这说不通，大部分时间他俩都是一起度过——这深深刺痛他的心，奇怪的是，纳西莎没问过他，他绝望地止住这个想法，即便纳西莎问过了，他也不一定能帮上忙。他俩虽说在同一年级，但身处不同的学院，听不同的课，而且他俩也不可能坐一起吃饭、宵禁后一起耗费时间。

但让他开心的是，起码德拉科有了可以说话的人，和关心他的人。他，他只是有些…嫉妒。

他们现在站在了草地中央，从树屋这里可以看到地平线。云朵随着风的而慢慢移动，阳光从中透过，把一切变得绚烂多彩，像个梦。

他看着阿斯托利亚，她灰色的大眼睛，长长的睫毛，颧骨上覆盖着的卷曲的发丝。他后知后觉的想到，哇哦，她很美。

阿斯托利亚突然停下，转过身，接着说：“但是他告诉我你对他做了什么。”

哈利疑惑的挑起一只眉毛：“我做过的？”

阿斯托利亚点点头：“你在夏天如何帮助他。”她的脸泛着粉红，她摇摇头：“我道歉，我们并不是背后说闲话或者其他…”

他快速的打断：“噢，没事，我没这么想。”

再次，阿斯托利亚显而易见的放松了。哈利很好奇她之前怎么会这么紧张跟他一起。

“事实上，起初他并不想告诉我发生的事情，我一直坚持，奏效了，你看，他喜欢讨论你。”然后，她微微的笑了，但看上去很悲伤。

他盯着她，完全不懂她说的话和表情。

“这让他醒着。我的意思是，一直醒着，保持清醒。”

“我…我不明白你在说什么，阿斯托利亚。”

“请帮帮他。”

那就是了，阿斯托利亚的笑容为什么看起来如此相似。

他从他自己那里看到过同样的笑容。

他脱口而出：“你喜欢马尔福，是吗？”

这话说出口时，他立马后悔了，因为这太不合适了，感觉迟钝，如果赫敏和金妮发现的话，她俩会杀了他。

但阿斯托利亚却开始大笑，尽管她还是蛮羞涩的，她脸上的悲伤消失不见：“这很明显？”她又咯咯笑了几声：“但是没关系，我已经知道他有喜欢的人了。”

这次，哈利及时阻止自己问出口，知道德拉科喜欢着某人再次深深打击他。他不明白为什么这么心痛，因为直到几分钟以前，他还以为那个某人指的是阿斯托利亚——

阿斯托利亚完全安静下来，她看着他，仿佛想要发现点什么。

“你很好，哈利。我已经做好你不会想跟我说话的准备了。”

哈利皱着眉头：“我为什么要那么做？”他怀疑的问道，显然他已经知道答案。

“因为我是个斯莱特林。”

“你没做错什么。”他直接说，他想着德拉科、纳西莎还有西弗勒斯·斯内普。

“我知道斯莱特林里面有一些勇敢的人。”

最后，她再次笑起来，真实的笑容直达眼底：“你真的很好。”她再一次说：“我想我开始越来越了解德拉科了。”


	17. Chapter 17

当天晚上，晚餐结束，学生们返回他们的宿舍，哈利从他的箱子里翻出地图和隐形斗篷。

罗恩朝他扔来些什么。

“嘿！”哈利叫着，回蹬他。他抓起那些小东西，发现是巧克力蛙，整齐的摆在漂亮的小礼盒里。

罗恩又朝他丢了些东西。

找球手的过人反应让他直接抓住它们，他困惑的盯着，又是个巧克力蛙。

罗恩撇开头，耳尖红红的，咕哝的说：“把另一个带给马尔福，梅林知道他真应该长胖点儿了。”

哈利面露喜色。

当哈利进屋时，德拉科从床上站起身，哈利还记得，是的，对了，他是隐形的。他脱掉斗篷，羞涩的笑了。

德拉科默默的看着他：“我还以为你不来了。”

哈利把斗篷丢到另一张床上，在他的长袍口袋里翻找：“你叫我来的。”

“我知道，但你不…必这样。”

“我想这样，来吧，接好。”他丢出巧克力蛙，毫不意外的看着德拉科轻松的接住了它，他咧着嘴笑了：“罗恩叫我把它给你。”

德拉科还默默的看着，不过现在看向了巧克力蛙：“为什么？”

“当然叫你吃啊。”哈利忍住翻白眼的冲动，他开始认为德拉科所有虚张声势的动作都是为了掩藏他的害羞。害羞和德拉科·马尔福。这俩是完全不匹配的：“我还悄悄去厨房拿了点糖浆馅饼。”

“你…什么？！！”

他拿出一个缩小了的用衣服包着的包裹，小心的把它放在德拉科的书桌上，恢复原样。他解开了衣服上的结儿，一股柠檬的清香充满了整个房间。

“糖浆馅饼，我的最爱。”他说，再次在口袋里翻找，拿出两把叉子，一把递给德拉科：“尽管你也许猜到了。”

德拉科怀疑的看着叉子，拿开了它：“这还真是明显啊。”

“我还额外的给你带了点。”

“额外的，你偷了一整个吧。”

“”偷”可是个很严重的指控哟。”

德拉科怀疑的摇着头，他开始盯着哈利和馅饼，就像他俩会扑上来一样：“你和你的甜牙齿总有一天会要了你的命，波特。”

哈利咧开嘴，他怀念这个——这种无恶意的玩笑。他拉近德拉科的椅子，然后舒服的坐上去，他喜欢谈论你，阿斯托利亚这么说过。他看着糖浆馅饼，想着到了讲故事时间。

“我从没像其他小孩一样幸福。当我吃到巧克力蛋糕时，那还是我在洗表哥的盘子——捡着盘子里碎渣。这也许就解释了我为什么这么酷爱它的原因。”

又奏效了，怀疑混合着突然的好奇出现在德拉科脸上，就像他吃惊哈利为什么突然健谈：“这就是你为什么每次吃完饭后，都要把你的脸埋在巧克力蛙里的原因吗？”

“是的，你答对了。”

“这也就解释了，为什么在我们刚见面时，你穿着过大的衣服？”

哈利愤怒的哼了一声，用叉子切下了一块馅饼：“穿着过大衣服的某些人不允许吹牛。”他把馅饼推到德拉科嘴前，期待着他推开，令他惊讶的是，德拉科接过叉子，吃光了馅饼，还给了他。

哈利甚至不想隐藏笑容了。

德拉科转了转眼睛，坐在床边，把盘子拉的更近了些：“想用你的童年生活让我分心，然后让我发胖，不是吗？”

“好好吃饭，一天中正常的餐食才不会让你长胖。但我希望童年经历起作用了。”

“是的。再讲些你表哥的事儿。”

就像以前，时间在愉快舒适的聊天中飞逝，变成夜晚的一部分。晚餐结束后，哈利快速离开，午夜之前溜出来，德拉科叫他回来，每一次。这看起来没什么不同，因为不管怎样哈利都会回来，他觉得德拉科喜欢这个。

而现在，他完全占了高尔的床，把它弄得跟自己在格莱芬多的一样乱：床单凌乱，枕头歪斜摆放。有时，他会忘记拿走他的东西：一只羽毛笔，一张从巧克力蛙盒子里拿出的梅林的卡片。当他不在时，这些东西就占着床。

在夏天，是早餐聚会，而现在，是夜晚小吃时间。

他从厨房里扫荡了他能拿到的——司康饼、鸡肉派、三明治。他的朋友们也一直支持他。罗恩一直在提供巧克力蛙，金妮有次提供了柏蒂全口味豆，而赫敏则提供给他一张每周任务清单，因为“我全力支持你做你高兴的事，但是我希望你俩别忘记了你们的作业？”

他想他应该很困惑他的朋友知道他和德拉科之间发生了什么，或者他们知道什么都没发生，但他们还在帮忙。他很困惑，但，他也非常，非常感激。

德拉科每次都接受了巧克力蛙甚至尝试了金妮给的全口味豆。他看着赫敏的任务清单，发表完全没必要的评论：“你还没完成你的魔药论文？波特，我几天前就完成了。”

夜晚小吃时间奏效了。德拉科不再那么瘦弱了，当哈利和阿斯托利亚在大厅相遇时，她欣喜的告诉他，而且德拉科的食欲也越来越好。当然私下说，哈利认为德拉科过于沉迷于巧克力蛙。

他们讨论课程、班级，还有发生一些小八卦：

（“我听说你和阿斯托利亚在船屋，单独的约会？”

“噢，我滴神！马尔福，我没对她做什么！”

“不仅仅是赫奇帕奇这么说的。”

“我…我们…我们只是在聊天！”

“放轻松。我在开玩笑。如果你真对她做了什么，我会直接朝你施咒的。她就像我的小妹妹。”

还真别说，你对她可不仅仅意味着哥哥，哈利很想这么说。但他很高兴，哈利知道德拉科并不是那种“喜欢”她。）

有时，他们会谈论自己。

起初，这真的很别扭。他不常常讲自己的故事。但是德拉科是个很棒的倾听者，他全身心的投入，他点头示意，提问问题，又有风度。他不刺探他太多，但是哈利还是畅所欲言。因为他真心喜欢德拉科好奇和投入的神态。

而有时，德拉科也会讲讲他自己。有关于他的童年、家庭、朋友这些温馨的小故事，有时却不是那样，不止一次，德拉科在他面前消失。

不过这些时刻哈利都在静静等待，他很感激德拉科对他的信任。

有一次，德拉科跟他谈论高尔。

而哈利告诉他有关掠夺者的故事。

（在讲的过程中他哭了，他不停的说不停地说，直到他发现哭了然后再也说不出话，他的故事还没讲完，但是德拉科已经知道结局。）

在11月底的某天晚上，哈利悠闲的躺在他的——不再是高尔的——床上，凝视着遮挡床的绿色布帘。他越来越喜欢这颜色，他喜欢绿色映衬苍白的皮肤。

“有时候阿斯托利亚说觉得自己打扰我，她觉得我也许不想跟她说话，仅仅因为她同样是个斯莱特林。”他回忆道。

德拉科从他的课本上抬起头，倾斜着脑袋，他趴在床上，把长袍扔到椅子上后只穿着常服。他在床上打滚，头发乱七八糟的。哈利试着不去看（或者凝视）他。

“我们并不完全相像，波特。你了解。”

哈利苦笑，回想他曾经不喜欢任何穿绿色衣服的人。接着，他想起庄园里的德拉科，森林里的纳西莎，尖叫棚屋里的斯内普。“嗯，我很了解，而每件事不能简单的描绘成黑与白（邪恶与善良）。”他凝视着德拉科：“我活下来的原因还是因为很多斯莱特林的帮助，你懂得。”

德拉科的嘴角显出一个小小的笑容，就好像他被哈利的恭维逗笑了：“故事往往需要反派，这就是我们存在的意义。”他低声说，眼睛看向被衣物盖住的胳膊：“这样故事正邪两派才能平衡。”

哈利跟随他的眼神，然后深深吸了口气：“分院帽想把我分进斯莱特林。”

德拉科立马抬起头，他难以置信地盯着哈利：“什么？”

哈利冲他咧着嘴：“我告诉它我不想分过去。”

“你可以选择？”

“好吧，决定我们是什么样的人，不是我们的能力，而是我们的选择。”

“别假装变得睿智，波特，这里不欢迎。”

哈利哈哈大笑起来。

德拉科晃晃脑袋：“我真不敢想象斯莱特林的你。”

“真的？我们估计会是室友。”

“是啊，估计会。”

“我们一年级的时候也可能搞的一团糟，毕竟你那会儿是个叫人难以忍受的混蛋。”

“我…”德拉科欲言又止。他瞪着眼：“我现在不是了？”

哈利听出了暗示，然后回笑道：“好多了。”

德拉科脸变红了，他站起来，从他的椅背上拿下袍子，撑开它：“试试我的。”

这是命令，不是请求。哈利立刻站起来，如果他诚实一点，他其实很喜欢他俩互换衣服穿。他扭身脱掉了自己的长袍，然后慢慢穿好德拉科的。

它闻起来像德拉科，像护手霜和薄荷的混合香。

他吞咽了一口，看上去它在他身上有些大，但是德拉科目瞪口呆得凝视他。

哈利发觉自己的脸在发烫。

“这…你看起来很完美。”

“当心，马尔福。我会把这个当做是称赞的。”

他在调情，他知道。但是德拉科看起来才意识到他说了什么，而他的脸同样变红。哈利不能再忍耐了。

他从床上拿起自己的，穿过房间，拉过德拉科的肩膀让他转个身，德拉科的无所谓让他不自禁的大笑起来。

“试试我的。”

德拉科做了个鬼脸：“我绝对无法想象分到格莱芬多。”但他还是抬起胳膊，让哈利帮他穿上。

“我也是。”

“我也不能想象你在斯莱特林。”

“真的？我可是相当狡猾的呢！”他再次让德拉科转了个圈，确保他自己能穿好，但德拉科允许他的帮助，而哈利抓住机会。

“狡猾——这词只能最后用来形容你——起码在我这里。”

哈利凑上前，凑的越来越近，他把袍子扣紧，他为自己隐秘的动机感到小小的罪恶感：“你根本不懂，马尔福。”

最后，他后退一步，端详着，咯咯咯的笑起来：“你不适合红色。”

德拉科瞥了他一眼：“这颜色太鲜艳。”他说着，走到衣柜的镜子看，皱皱鼻子，叹口气，然后从镜子里看着哈利，把他从头到脚审视一番，沉稳的说出口：“绿色适合你。与你的眼睛很搭。”

哈利笑着：“你看，我可以成为一个伟大的斯莱特林。”

“你不属于这里，”德拉科回应，转着眼睛：“你太友好了，而我们只在乎名望。”

“嗯…这倒是真的。斯内普看到我估计很难办，不知道是该给我扣分还是加分。”

他看着德拉科愉快的笑起来，沉浸在温意和幸福的时刻，这驱使他讲了另一个故事。

关于西弗勒斯·斯内普。


	18. Chapter 18

德拉科不知道他何时让波特停下，并让他离开。

他刚想起，某天的午餐时间，一只不常见的猫头鹰扔给他一封陌生信函，这已经不是第一次收到仇恨邮件了，因此当他打开并看到上面写的话语时，并不惊讶：

远离哈利·波特。

让他惊讶的是对此的反应，他坚定的决心，他已经强壮起来：“不，想都别想。”

他的视线穿过大厅，看向格莱芬多的餐桌，波特坐在那里，为韦斯莱所讲的某个愚蠢的笑话哈哈大笑。他看上去真心快乐，朋友围绕，不用担心黑魔王的袭击——卸下重任。

然后波特抬起头，看向他，送给他一个耀眼的笑容。德拉科的心慢慢沉下去，而他决定第一次做出反抗：“别想从我这里夺走他。”

日子过得越来越顺利，自从返回学校，他已经请求女校长拦截吼叫信，但如果某些人伪装信件，这种情况真的防不胜防。

因此，德拉科停止在大礼堂阅读这些信件。把它们装进口袋，就像一个肮脏的秘密，然后在波特过来之前，阅读它们。这很伤人，当然的。起初他阅读这些信件是为了找出寄信人，而现在他阅读这些就当成一种赎罪。

但某天晚上，他打开一封施了隐蔽咒的信件，手腕突然被狠狠抽了一下，他愕然：“为什么我又这么做了？”

当波特到来时，无意中发现他坐在一堆到处散落的信件之中，德拉科抚摸着手上的鞭痕，想起波特对他说：“你可以叫我帮你的，你知道的。”

波特进来时皱着眉，显而易见的看见这番景象，努力弄明白发生了什么。他盯着德拉科摸着他被袖子盖住的手腕。

“怎么啦？”

德拉科料到怕是泄露了秘密，或者放弃自欺欺人，当他开口，他发觉他真的，真的想跟哈利分享所有的事情，以便让哈利放宽心。

“我一直有收到信件。”

“哦？”波特好奇的问，脱下他的袍子，直接扔向他的床，就像他住在这里，而德拉科喜欢这个。

波特凝视着信件，它们都折叠着，因此德拉科拿起离他最近的那封，最初的那封。

波特的脸色变得难看，这真他妈的糟糕，但德拉科喜欢这样——他可以影响波特变成这样。

波特又打开另一封，又一封，再一封，直到他看过了所有的信件。他用手撕碎最后一封，而他的嘴厌恶的卷曲起来。直接扔进垃圾桶，盯着床上剩下摊开的信件：“这种情况持续了多久？”他问道。

德拉科把信拢成一堆：“一个星期，也许更久。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”波特发火了，而德拉科想吻平他皱着的眉头。

波特这么亲切的时候真的很难冲他发火。德拉科闭上双眼，在他做出诸如“忏悔”的愚蠢事情前，深呼吸。

当他再次睁开眼，直视哈利，说到：“我现在告诉你了。”

他了解，波特绷紧的双肩慢慢放松，皱眉渐渐减轻。波特以这种最为简单的交流方式理解这种信任和谦逊。

“把它们给我。”波特抱怨的说，然后从德拉科手里抽走了它们，他拿起另一张床上的长袍，直接放进口袋，嘟囔着：“我会把这些交给麦格教授，你把全部的都看过了？”

“是的。”

“停下这么做。”波特叹气，手指按着太阳穴：“你为什么要打开它们？”

德拉科对着波特挫败的身影虚弱的笑了：“觉得这能说服我。”

“说服你什么？”

“远离你。”

波特拍了下自己的头，转身看着他，对于德拉科的坦白感到震惊和受伤：“你为什么…”

德拉科打断他，因为他已经做好准备，作了很久的准备来说出后面的话，他只是需要再试一次，最后一次：“我不是你应该结交朋友的那个人，波特。”

“马尔福，”波特警告道：“你他妈又在说胡话了。”

“这不是胡话。”德拉科肯定的回答。他感受到那些情感——羞愧、罪恶、逃避，这些都让他的视觉处在黑暗的边缘。他深深的吸了口气，挣扎着待在这里：“这…人们会议论纷纷的，你知道。这不会是最后一次，他们这么说我又不是没发生过，但你…你会因此受到影响。哈利·波特跟一个前食死徒交朋友，肯定是疯了——”

一只手包裹住他的手指，坚定的用力抓紧他。德拉科把自己拽回来，用他的方式跟脑海里的黑暗做斗争，他慢慢的接近令人愉快的现实里抓紧他的那双手。

当他回来时，完全回来时，波特坐在他床上，依旧握紧他的手，直视着他。

“我一点不在乎那些人想象中的哈利·波特的形象，”波特低声说：“这个哈利·波特想跟那位前食死徒交朋友，这个哈利确实有点疯。”

德拉科咯咯咯的笑着，看着他：“萨拉查，波特。你没必要同意疯掉的那部分。”

波特微笑的回应：“你说的，不是我，而且你战胜了它。”

是的，他成功了。他不知道这是不是因为他第一次阻止自己掉到思想的深渊中，又或他看到波特眼里的骄傲，或者仅仅因为波特想跟他待在一起，他发觉自己的双眼开始发热。

“是啊，”他声音颤抖：“谢谢你。”

波特没有松开他的手：“那么，这说服你了吗？”

这让德拉科恍惚了好半天：“你说什么？”

“这些信说服你远离我了吗？”

波特靠近了，太近了。一股莫名的小心思抓挠着他的心，而波特的亲近、话语、他看着他的眼神都让它慢慢膨胀：“不。”

“我很高兴。”波特笑起来时，眼角出现细微的小皱纹，德拉科恨这个，就像他恨波特的拇指缓慢的抚摸他的手掌——打着圈的抚摸。波特的脸颊慢慢的发红，德拉科也恨这个。“我，额，我觉得这是最好的时机告诉你这个——我不是…额..单纯的…只做你的朋友。”

仿佛被呛了一口，德拉科惊讶的笑起来，屏住呼吸，他摇晃着脑袋，不让眼泪落下。

“停…停下，”他声音颤抖的说：“你不用第一个说出口。”

抚摸停止了，波特的声音充满着疑惑：“什么？”

德拉科抓住波特的手，这感觉太好了，他握着波特的手：“让我缓一下。”他恳求的说。

他不想让他们的初吻充斥泪水的咸味。他深深的吸了一口气，重新鼓起勇气：“让我缓一下，然后我会亲吻你。”

另一个尖锐的深呼吸声响起，转变成了一个指责：“…你都这样说了，别期待着我会等你。”

德拉科再一次的笑了，被激动和喜悦包围，他用另一只手擦了擦眼睛——那只中了鞭打咒的手，还是很疼，但是无所谓了，他终于得到了这个。

“天杀的波特，你真是没耐心。”

然后他忽略自己的犹豫不决，直接拽过波特，给了他一个吻。

亲爱的哈利：

我看到一张你和我儿子在霍格莫德某条小巷的照片，倍感惊讶

写下这封信仅是为了分享这件事给我的思想造成的冲击

当然，如果假期，你能跟德拉科一起回来的话，我会很高兴的。

爱你的：

纳西莎


End file.
